Simply, wonderful
by Shade Asylum
Summary: They're just two friends, right? Two good friends? Maybe better than friends? All the confusion is simply, wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

**I am a little new to this. I've never really written fanfiction before but I really enjoy reading it, so I figured I'd take a go. Tell me what you thing, whether I should continue or not, and especially what I could improve on. Thank you to those who choose to even read and especially to those who choose to review. Hope you enjoy.**

Elphaba Thropp walked into her room carrying a rucksack full of books she'd just obtained from the library, one she'd already begun to read in hand, and a loaf of bread she'd picked up from the cafeteria in her mouth. She looked up to see her roommate sitting at her vanity and rolled her eyes. She laid her bag and book on her neatly made bed and took the bread in hand before addressing her roommate, knowing she would never earn an unsolicited greeting from her royal highness, Galinda Upland of the upper Uplands, "Plans tonight?" The blonde made no acknowledgement of the emerald girl for a moment but when she seemed satisfied with the bounce of her curls she turned and made her way to her bed where a blue gown lay she nodded and said "Why, yes Miss Elphaba. I have plans with Avaric." She did her best not to five the girl ammunition for any sort of snide comments; she was in too good a mood to be put down with the girls wit. The simple answer did nothing stop her response as the green girl allowed a wicked smirk to grace her lips only for a response to slither out "Well, I suppose that could be fun, if you enjoy spending your night before a self-centered, rich, spoiled, ignorant, brat. Come to think of it, sitting before that mirror seems to thrill you to the very core. I'm sure you'll enjoy a night out with Avaric just as much," She flashed an innocent grin as she looked up to her roommate and continued "Of course, if not, I'm sure Avaric could thrill your core as well." The green girl grinned wickedly once more and Galinda looked up at her and huffed, her face flushing a bright pink, "Miss Elphaba!" The fair-haired girl grabbed her gown and rushed to the bathroom. Elphaba laughed to herself as she settled into a bed with her book. Even as Galinda left for her date, the green girl continued reading.

Elphaba had fallen asleep several hours after Galinda had left. She was propped up with a couple of flattened and bent pillows and the book was spread out on her chest. Her mouth hung agape and black hair sprawled over her shoulders. The girl's breathing could hardly be considered peaceful as it came in gentle snores but it was very monotonous. Even as her roommate entered the room huffing and pouting the green girl slept soundly.

The blonde, unsatisfied with the lack of attention she received for her foul mood, huffed louder. When Elphaba rolled onto her side and continued snoring Galinda pouted further and stomped to her roommate's bed and sat roughly and sighed, "For Lurline's sake, Elphie!" She leaned down and reached to shake the other girls shoulder, hesitating slightly, and then she continued only to stop short and jump when the green girl growled "Stop right there." The blonde settled a foot away from her roommate when Elphaba continued "What do you want." She sat up rubbed her eyes, slightly caught off guard. She wasn't used to being so out of control of herself.

She felt exhausted and her speech had been slightly slurred as she spoke but she couldn't even force a scowl. Galinda thought for a second, to Elphaba's surprise, before asking "Miss Elphaba, you think of me as quite vain, don't you?" To which Elphaba nodded, too tired for snide comments. "Do you think it is without reason?" She asked as if it were of the utmost importance. Elphaba berated herself mentally as she tilted her head in confusion and mumbled "Rephrase please." She wasn't sure what the blonde was asking. The blonde thought of a way of rephrasing the question "Elphie, am I pretty?" The green girl's eyes widened slightly as she heard the girls question. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Of course the girl was pretty, she had boys left and right drooling over her, and girls clinging to her hoping that any bit of the glamorous girl, from her body, to her personality, or even her charisma, would rub off on them. At first Elphaba struggled with an answer one "Well obviously… I mean… I don't have time," before changing the subject altogether "Elphie?" Galinda shrugged "Well, I suppose since you and I will be sharing quarters for quite some time, we should strive for some sort of, well, um, friendship. And, what better way to begin than by a nickname?" The girl used the same agonizingly optimistic lilt on every word as she explained. She eventually realized what Elphaba had done "Elphie," she whined "do you think I'm pretty?" As she gained more control she Elphaba scowled "Miss Galinda, as gracious, and I use that term lightly, as I am for your, um, friendship, I believe that question is far more suited for your current interest, Avaric."

"That's just it."

"Just what?"

"Avaric, doesn't think I'm pretty."

"Remind me why I care again?"

"Because, you're my friend."

"Remind me why?"

Galinda huffed, tired of Elphaba's sass "Because you have to live with me Elphie, and if I don't think I'm pretty I'll have Pfannee, Milla, and Shen Shen, in here to convince me otherwise." Elphaba growled and nodded, in no rush to have guests "Fine, alright, yes Miss Galinda, you're very very pretty." In her haste Elphaba hadn't realized what she'd been saying and and her face darkened to a forest green. Galinda grinned widely and hugged the other girl, forgetting all previous hesitation, until the other participant of the hug stiffened completely. She pulled back and smiled "Thank you Elphie. I must say, as odd and awkward as you can be it is still nice to hear you opinion as long as it's not to wordy." The verdant girl nodded and her bubbly counterpart off as she turned, trying to hard her dark cheeks. She assumed the girl's last statement could be considered a compliment of some sort. The blonde, in a much cheerier mood than before, made her way to her dresser and began to change. Elphaba watched as she pulled out a nightdress and began to undress. The green girl's eyes lingered just a bit too long, and held her breath just a bit too deeply. As the nightdress slipped over Galinda's head and she turned to move to her bed, Elphaba rolled over onto her side and heard her words from before echo in her head _"You're very very pretty," _only to be brushed away by Galinda's first actual wish for her roommate to have a good night.

Elphaba woke the next day to find her roommate had already left. There was no note, announcing the blondes return, no surprise breakfast waiting for her, and, of course, no evidence that the exchange the night before had ever even happened. Elphaba could hardly care to have friends; she had grown used to being by herself. What concerned her, though, was how much she wished her exchange from before had been real. Instead of dwelling on it she pulled herself from the bed. The girl began to rebraid her black hair, emptied her bag of all school books and replaced it with those she'd received from the library, and changed into a clean black frock. She looked to the wrinkled pink bed across from her own, before leaving. The girl was on her way to the cafeteria when a few squealing girls immediately passed her on their way to the train station, without even a word of excuse. She scowled at their backs before making her way to the cafeteria. She'd ask somebody about what all the squealing was another day. For now she would enjoy the only day she had no scheduled classes.


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Authors note: Um, I didn't get any reviews *sadface* I kinda like this though so I'll continue writing. Letting me know what I could do better only makes for a better story for yopu though. Just saying. Cause you know, I could suck. And if i realize that I might just stop *bribeface* so please review. Thanks for reading guys.**

The day passed slowly at the university; girls giggled and trotted around, boys argued and did their best to impress the girls, and Elphaba found herself a nice comfortable tree to read under. The commotion from the train station had eventually moved, and slowly died down. Elphaba had to admit she was curious, but not to anyone in particular. Instead she found her tree and began to read as she hoped she'd be able to do with her day. Her plans were quickly interrupted as a boy stumbled over her, only to run behind the grand tree. Elphaba jumped slightly and stood to move behind the tree to question the boy. "What do y-"she was cut off as the boy clapped a dark hand over her mouth and shushed her. Elphaba was irate as she tried to pull his hand away only to be pulled closer to him behind the tree. She was still struggling when she heard the giggling of a flock of girls pass by, among them was the unmistakably trill of her newest, rather, her only friend.

The troupe passed just as quickly as they'd come and the boy finally lifted his hand from Elphaba's mouth. In her anger she hadn't realized how close they were, but when he moved his hand she had no choice but to step back in order not to look directly up at him when she spoke. "Who do you think you are, kicking me over, interrupting my reading and silencing me behind a tree like some sort of criminal?" She growled at the boy. He seemed almost confused. Her brow furrowed as she shoved him in the chest and began again "Are you to stup-"only for him to clap his hand over her mouth once again. "I heard you the first time," he shrugged as she pulled his hand away more easily this time and continued before she could speak "I just assumed everybody would know who I am." The way he said it, it made Elphaba almost want to hit him, he was completely serious. "Well, excuse me for not knowing the king of ego's far grander than his own head had arrived." She huffed before turning to leave. "Well, that was close, my name's Fiyero. I'm not exactly king yet." He yelled after her. She only continued on to her room, angry that her day had been interrupted.

Elphaba tried to settle into her room she was interrupted by a familiar huff and sigh as Galinda sat on her bed. Rather than jump at her every whim, Elphaba decided to continue reading. Galinda, in what Elphaba assumed was in shock at not getting the attention she believed she deserved, sat in shock for a moment. Elphaba continued reading until she finished her chapter and looked up to find the blonde with a look more of curiosity than shock. "What?" Elphaba lifted a dark eyebrow in confusion. "What are you looking at?" Elphaba continued waiting on the girl until she finally said "I don't understand how you read so much. It just looks so boring and there's so much to read." She was giving her usual pout which reminded Elphaba of her roommate's entrance. "I suppose I can explain it to you sooner or later. But, why did you come in so angry, and feel it so necessary to alert me to it." She laid her book on her nightstand. "Well, today was fairly eventful. I spent the day with some friends. And I have a date tonight." She seemed a bit disappointed at that statement. Elphaba sighed, assuming she was supposed to ask about the girls tone, and mumbled "And why do you seem disappointed with that?" She rolled her eyes and waited for the answer. "I don't know Elphie, He's a prince, and he's so handsome, but I don't know Elphie, it feels so odd. He's much nicer than Avaric and most boys, but he seems so," the girl struggled with the description "odd. Almost like you." At that Elphaba almost scowled as realization dawned "I am nothing like him. He's got no sense of etiquette and an ego bigger than any other boy at this school, like he has a right to be. I'm sure he's not the brightest knife in the drawer either." The last part made Galinda giggle. "I'm assuming you've met him then." She immediately perked up. The green girl sighed and nodded. It was her turn to be in a bad mood now, although she didn't assume Galinda would be in anyway interested in cheering her up. She was wrong as the girl stood up and grinned leaning forward cheerfully "Elphie, I have an idea. I'm so very nervous about my date tonight why, not come with me?" Elphaba was going to protest but Galinda was already in her dresser pulling out clothes and boxes. "This might look nice on you. Or even this, or oooh, this might go well with green." Elphaba looked down at her frock and crossed her arms. Galinda opened a gift box and immediately pushed it aside "My grandmother sent me that ratty thing, it clashes with just about everything. Elphaba's interest was piqued as she lifted the lid and saw the most interesting pointed black hat. "It seems fine to me." She hadn't realized she'd said it aloud as Galinda pulled the hat out and plopped it on her head. "It suits you. Maybe the hat just never matched my wardrobe but it seems perfect for yours. I've never seen it look so good." She smiled and nodded her approval before choosing a dress and beginning to put on her makeup.

"Elphie, really, you should've at least let me put a bit of eyeliner on you." The blonde whined as she led Elphaba to the Ozdust Ballroom. She was in a glamorous pink gown and matching shoes and even a small tiara on her head. She was extravagant while her friend was dark and all but moody in her tilted hat, but she at least seemed pleased with it. "And mask my beautiful face? Why ever would you want to do that?" she snorted and had to raise her hand to stop the girl "Don't answer that." The expressions that crossed the girl's faces as they entered the ballroom varied greatly. Green lips turned down into a crooked scowl, and pink glossed lips spread over pearly whites. The blonde waved backwards as she ran to meet the prince. He smiled politely at her and looked over her shoulder to the green girl. The prince waved only to be brushed off as the green girl scowled directly at him and walked away. She watched as Galinda and the prince joined the rest of the dancing mass. She felt something weird "What is this feeling?" She tried to put her finger on a title, it reminded her of her childhood, times with Nessa and her father, but it felt so different too. Instead she began to dance, not realizing she'd found her way to the middle of the dance floor. When a spotlight fell on her she stopped, realizing that all eyes had fallen on her. She bit her lip, uncomfortable with all the attention; usually people at least looked away. Instead of continuing to focus on it she began dancing again. Noticing now that her friend was making her way through the crowd and soon enough was dancing next to her. Fiyero stood on the edge of the crowd watching as well. He seemed absolutely entranced, and for a moment, she wondered if he was looking at her. That thought was dashed as the crowd began to move in and he made his way over, dancing next to Galinda as well.

The girls left Fiyero well before the night had ended. He kissed both their hands and bowed but only Galinda's cheek. Still, he caught Elphaba's eye. She wanted to glare at him or brush him off but she couldn't. She just followed her friend out the door they'd arrived from. Both girls were happier at the end of the night; Elphaba's scowling lips were upturned at the corners. Galinda seemed pleased with herself although, for what, Elphaba couldn't be sure. "Well, Miss Galinda, was your date with the prince worth being nervous over? Or did he prove just as much a fool as I'd previously suggested?" She received a light slap on the shoulder from her friend "It was wonderful Elphie, and I'm glad you came as well. Even though it took forever for you to lighten up, and stop scowling." They headed back to their room with Galinda absolutely bubbling over with excitement as she chattered on about the night, as if Elphaba wasn't there.

Galinda was in bed once again, a book in hand. She smiled slightly into the pages, although she would hardly admit that it was because she'd enjoyed herself at the ballroom. She was just getting comfortable, and enjoying her reading, that was all. Galinda came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She brushed her hair gently as she hummed some of the songs from the party. When she finished she tapped her nails on the table and bounced her leg impatiently. "Miss Galinda, I do believe your fingernails and leg have developed minds of their own." She mumbled into her book. When the other girl sat on her bed she turned the book over and looked over her shoulder at her. "Elphie, I think you'd look so very pretty if you'd wear your hair down more often." She smiled as she stroked the jet black hair. The only time she saw it down was during the night. Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle tug, although she quickly turned over and sat up. "I suppose." She mumbled.

"Miss Elphaba, I'm certain you could be very pretty if-"

"If what? If I weren't green?"

"No, I just meant if you put on a bit of makeup and a ball gown."

"Oh. Miss Galinda, why have you taken such an interest in me?"

Galinda seemed to struggle with that. Elphaba watched the girls eyes fall as she thought up an answer. Elphaba took the silence wrong and her scowl returned "I'm not a charity ca-" Elphaba was cut off by Galinda's interjection "I envy you Elphie." Elphaba's features softened in confusion "You what?" Galinda rubbed her hands in her lap and sighed "I envy you. You're so smart, and, um, outstanding. And you can hold an intelligent conversation that doesn't revolve around you. And I may say a lot of 'if's and 'maybe's but to be honest Elphie, you're very pretty." Elphaba was shocked. She'd never been told she was pretty. "You're much more than pretty. I know you said I was but as pretty as I am, nobody will ever see me as they do you. You stick out and force your beauty with your emerald skin. As 'perfect' as mine it, it's just average." Elphaba really had never thought of herself that way. As she looked over the girl before her she wanted to lean forward and hug her. But she knew she couldn't. No. She would do more if she moved closer. Instead she stood up and said "I have to go." Before running out of the room.

Elphaba hadn't been sure where she was going she just wanted to get out of the room. She sprinted slightly out of the building, now realizing how exposed she was in the nightdress, much shorter than her usual frock. She sighed and made her way back to her usual tree. She was wondering if she'd be able to make it through her classes tomorrow with minimal sleep, when she heard a rustling. She held her breath and looked around the tree. When she didn't see anything she relaxed but sat back slowly. She looked to her left and nearly jumped as she saw the caramel skinned prince sitting next to her. "You idiot! What do you want with me? Ruining my afternoon wasn't enough?" She was going to walk away when he said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just trying to get away from the few girls who kept after me." She stopped but didn't turn around, and he continued "But that's no excuse to have been so rude. So, maybe if you forgive me we could talk?" She crossed her arms and turned around "About what?" "Your roommate?" He shrugged and leaned back into the tree patting the spot next to him. She stood for another moment before sighing and going to sit down. "She was possibly the most persistent of the bunch." He laughed, starting it off. "I mean I've had girls chase and tackle me across campuses but she, she just didn't give up, went as far as finding my roommate, rather, threatening him, and waiting at our dorm and instead of tackling or attacking me she just asked me to the party. I was hardly expecting that." Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the boy being tackled. FIyero must have thought she was laughing at something he said because he was grinning at her. "She is, well, very persuasive. And I doubt she'd tackle anyone, I mean at most that might have knocked you back a foot. She's not exactly staring over quoxwood trees. They both laughed. The night continued that way. Until the sun peaked over the horizon. The two awkwardly shook hands, Elphaba realized the feeling she'd felt when she saw Fiyero before had vanished. She wondered what that could mean. Maybe it had something to do with Galinda. She sighed as she made her way back up to her room. She went in as quietly as she could. Doing her best not to wake the girl in the pink bed. She fell asleep to the sound of calm rhythmic breathing. Only to wake an hour later the sun shining into her window.


	3. Chapter 3: Oils

**Authors Note: Alright, these are coming to me pretty fast. I really really appreciate the readers and especially those who reviewed. I hope I put your advice to good use. Thank you so much. I hope you guys enjoy this. If the updates don't come at this exact pace for a while I hope you guys'll excuse me because school's probably going to start again soon. I'm really sorry if this switches subjects pretty fast but I wanted to get a bit more into the M rating but I can't promise much more for a while.  
**

Elphaba sat in the front of her life sciences class. Along with waking up late and having to run to get here, it was just announced that her favorite teacher had quit unexpectedly. She would have sulked to the back had the new teacher; she didn't even bother to remember his name, not brought in a scared lion cub. She stood and yelled at the teacher, words flying while she was deafened by her rage. In an instant everyone fell to the floor, spasms rocked their bodies and their expressions were glazed as she looked around. Elphaba gasped and jumped back, panicking as she approached any of the bodies. She rushed to the door, going to tell the nurse, when she heard a metallic rattling. She turned and saw the lion cub in its cage, covering its head with its paws. She rushed to the side and lifted the cage, it was heavy but she could still walk. She carried it to the door to see a slightly wide eyed Fiyero. She bit her lip and pushed the cage into his arms. "Please, please just help me and I'll explain later." He did so and they carried the cub to a field on the edge of a small forest.

"So, what's his name?" Fiyero was the first to ask. Elphaba was shocked at his relaxed tone.

"Brr, I think."

"Cute."

The two sat in silence, watching the small cub as he curled himself into the tightest of balls in the furthest corner of his cage. The green girl looked to Fiyero and asked "So, why were you so late?" He laughed and shrugged, continuing with their little game. "I slept late, and I assumed, someone would be requiring my assistance at a time other than the start of class."

"Oh brilliant."

"Well, it proved true enough when I found myself surrounded by twitching bo-"

"Oh my OZ!"

"What?"

"The students, I have to go to the nurse."

Elphaba was flustered as she remembered her colleagues. But then she turned to the caged cub "But I have to get him away from here. But where could I take him?" She was wracked with both guilt and concern for both parties, when Fiyero grabbed her shoulders.

"Go."

"What? Where?"  
"To the nurse."

"But what about the cub?"

"I think I can get him to safety."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me out?"

"I find you, outstanding, in a way I can't quite explain yet."

Elphaba chewed her lip again, she wasn't sure why, but lately she'd been receiving more compliments than she was used to. At least, she thought that was a compliment. She nodded to the boy and he smiled and nodded back before he went to pick up the cage. Elphaba wasn't used to the feeling of gratitude she'd had. Galinda wanted to be her friend, this prince, who could be doing more interesting things, chose to help her, and things finally seemed to be going well for her. Hopefully they would stay that way.

"Miss Elphaba, how did this happen?" Madame Morrible questioned the silent girl. She hardly seemed angry as she examined a few of the students who were still unconscious, although not twitching. "Well, um, I was, discussing Animal rights, and Professor Dillamonds own work in the field, with the new life sciences teacher. We had a slight disagreement and in my excitement, I unleashed, a, well, power I had previously had no knowledge of." She worded it as best as she could, hoping not to get in trouble.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I assure you Madame Morrible I had not intended to cause any trouble."

At that Morrible laughed "Trouble? My dear girl, this event was on a skill level I have never before seen in one so, unversed in the art of magic. In fact this is quite a discovery, this skill you've stumbled upon." Elphaba was absolutely shocked. Before she'd felt the stirrings of more than just her several senses, and often noticed small, unexplainable things, but this was the first mention she'd ever heard of magic. Could that really be so? Her thoughts were interrupted by Morrible.

"I insist that you switch from your life sciences major to Sorcery."

"Wait, what? Why would I do that?"

"Miss Elphaba, your skill is far beyond that of any other student I've ever had the misfo- er, pleasure of teaching. "

"But Madame Morrible I really would pref-"

"Miss Elphaba this is an amazing opportunity. Why, even in this field you could find yourself in the very good graces of our wonderful Wizard."

Elphaba couldn't think of another response to that. What could be more amazing than working for the Wizard? As nice as it was for her friend and Fiyero to compliment her, she'd finally be accepted by all those who'd stared and turned their noses up at her. She bit her lip in contemplation. Who could look down on you when you worked with the Wizard. The nod was so small she hardly thought the woman would notice but she just smiled, and although Elphaba couldn't see it then, with a wicked gleam in her eye as she set off to fill out the paperwork and make the arrangements. Elphaba was sent back to her room and told to skip her classes for the day, and if she was still interested, she would be allowed to keep her life sciences textbooks for the year. Elphaba wasn't exactly sure if she was happy with the decision yet, but for now she was stuck with it.

Elphaba sat by herself in the room for some time. Today was most definitely an eventful day. The girl decided to find something else to focus on; for once, she didn't want to think to hard. The verdant girl stripped of her dress and boots and unbraided her hair. She pulled a small shoe box from her beneath her bed and lifted the lid. Inside were small viles of oil. She dug through them until she found one she liked. Today was a sandal wood day. She spread a towel on the bed and sat down, opening the bottle and pouring some into her palm, before beginning to rub her legs. Each leg earned a thorough rub, from the ankle, all the way to the apex of her legs, and although she teased she skimmed the hem of her underwear. After her legs she began her stomach. She was used to this process, enjoying the oils on her skin, as opposed to the burn of water. She got lost in that pleasure as she slid her well oiled hands under her brassiere. She moaned softly and traced small hard nubs with the now warmed oil. She was doing her best to keep her legs on the table as she relaxed. In an instant she tensed and all thoughts rushed back. A door closing and a cough in the corner made the girl jump and fall off the bed. She looked to see blue eyes, above flushed red cheeks. Neither girl spoke as hazel ones locked with blue. Elphaba really hadn't expected to see Galinda. Didn't she have classes?

"H-hello Miss Elphaba."

"Hello."

"I believe I've interrupted something?"

"N-no. It was nothing. Just oil?"

Elphaba turned a furious forest green. She hadn't meant for that to sound like a question. Even at that it didn't do much to suggest she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She watched as Galinda stepped towards the bed and lifted the bottle of oil. She read it for a moment before nodding.

"So it's true?"

"What is?"

"The rumors"

"Which ones?'

"About the water? And you using oil instead?"

Elphaba hadn't realized that was among the rumors that went around about her. It made her curious to know some more of them, but she just nodded. She wasn't expecting what came next but she wasn't at all displeased by it. Galinda began to undress as well. It was bad enough that she'd caught Elphaba in the state she'd been in, but for the life of her, the green girl had no idea what her roommate was doing now.

"What are you doing now, Miss Galinda?"

"Well certainly not what you were doing before." She teased.

Elphaba flushed once more as she watched on. She felt something similar to the feelings she'd had earlier. An appropriateness she'd felt with Fiyero, and the passion she'd felt in class. But for what? Galinda's skin was as perfect as she'd said the night before. And her white undergarments were certainly something to be compared to. She felt the same sensation she usually felt when she was using her oils, but tried to push them aside.

"I really must try this. Certainly it must be less drying than hot water."

"What?"

"I'd like to try your oils Elphie, if you don't mind, that is."

"Oh, ok."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I'd particularly enjoy some help with my back. I'd even be glad to do yours afterward."

She was smiling as she poured it into her palm and began rubbing her arms first and sat on the bed. Elphaba only sat on the floor for a while until the realization hit. Elphaba had asked her to help with the oils. She slid behind Galinda onto the bed and began rubbing her shoulders.

"D-don't you have classes?"

She hated the stutter in her voice. She berated herself mentally as she continued to the girls shoulder blades. She was used to being in control but as of late she was finding that harder and harder. Instead she was reduced to a stuttering mess, having outbursts in class, revealing magical abilities she'd never thought herself capable of. What was wrong with her?

"Horrible Morrible had to cancel. She'd said something about paperwork. If you ask me she was a bit too happy for just paperwork." She giggled. Elphaba couldn't help but snicker. She'd almost forgotten Galinda was majoring in sorcery. That might be interesting; she'd never had a friend to look forward to in class. She made her way to the girl mid back when the blonde jumped and began giggling. Elphaba was shocked; she hadn't even realized what happened.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm alright just a bit ticklish."

"A bit?"

Elphaba teased the girl, almost forgetting about the slight faux pas from before. Galinda sat back down, warning Elphaba of her mid back. She however was now on her own stomach. Elphaba slid her hands onto Galinda's hips and her nerves returned. She was almost sure Galinda could feel how tense she was. She tried to distract her with more conversation.

"Galinda, how do you like Morrible's classes?"

"Well, I suppose they're alright. I'm learning a great deal, even if she can be quite a hard ass. Why do you ask?"

"Well, after a bit of discussion and thought I've decided maybe Sorcery would be a better path to take."

"Oh, Elphie that's wonderful. It'll be so fun to have you in classes with me. But I thought you were enjoying yourself in that dreadful Goat's class?"

"Well, I was but Dr. Dillamond's left, and I feel I can go further in a study of sorcery, and maybe come back for life sciences if I see fit." She purposely chose to leave out the part about the wizard, and Fiyero. She lifted her hands from Galinda's hips and rubbed them together. The girl considered inching away but instead felt a hand on her shoulder. "Your turn." The blonde smiled and poured more oil into her hands and began rubbing the green skin. Elphaba did her best not to squirm. The touches felt so soft and unusual. Usually she struggled to oil her own back. Finished her arms as Galinda spoke, "Oh, Elphie, I must tell you, I'm so ecstatic to have met Fiyero. He's so interesting, and smart. Much smarter than you gave him credit for." At that Elphaba nodded but she felt a bit of a tug in her chest. The same feeling she'd felt last night at the ball. She was right before, in assuming that her feeling was connected far more to Galinda than Fiyero.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and he's so sweet. He even asks about you every once in a while."

"Does he?" Elphaba couldn't help but smile. She had to say she'd developed a bit more of a liking for the boy. Although, she didn't appreciate Galinda's interest in him.

"Elphie, do you think he likes me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, I'm not as smart as you. Maybe he'd like me more if I could learn more about politics. Elphie, you know politics right? Or could you read about them? Maybe you could help me to find some books about politics?"

"I suppose I could and I'm sure you're much smarter than you let on Miss Galinda."

Elphaba smiled at that thought. She might not mind going to the library with Galinda, but pleasing Fiyero didn't strike her as the best reason to do so. Either way, she'd comply, to please and enlighten her friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Library CardLets Celebrate

**A/N: Ok, so, I'm really truly sorry that this took so long. School started again so I'm not on late for these posts. I really want to thank all the readers and the reviewers. Thank you so much for following my story and especially to those who gave me useful criticism and tips, and even just telling me what characters you like. Thank you so very much. This one's kinda longish, I think, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much. I'd still love any comments or criticisms you believe would improve my writing and your experience. Thank you. Enjoy.**

People had gawked at Elphaba for many reasons before, but never for the company she kept. Normally, such stares would be reciprocated with a sarcastic comment about her childhood diet not including grass. Today, they were met with an almost smug smirk as the girl led a very out of place looking couple. A green girl, an Arjiki prince with a fan club, and a prestigious member of Gillikun upper-class. It sounded like the beginning of a joke, but it was hardly funny as Galinda linked arms with Fiyero, moving giddily through the building, ignoring the eyes on them as they made their way to a back room.

The library was the last place anybody would expect the prince to hide. Elphaba had planned to only hold up her promise to Galinda to introduce her to politics and literature after the second week of her begging, but she had run into their room the night before, all but dancing as she announced that Fiyero would be joining them. Elphaba, although she had spent a while bonding with the boy, discussing his early life in the Vinkus and Alphabet's under the watchful eye of her religious zealot of a father in the swamps of quadling country, would have preferred to spend the day alone in the library with the bubbly blonde.

"Elphie, there are so many books here. As much as you read I can see why you're always here." She said, a bit of wonder in her voice. Fiyero pulled out a chair for her as Elphaba laughed. "Well, she already has enough to say. Reading seems to be the only time she cares about another's opinions." Fiyero laughed at the glare Elphaba threw. "Miss Galinda, I already have books but I assume you'll be wanting some? Maybe on magic or-"

"Architecture!"

"Excuse me?"

"I like architecture, but I'm afraid I don't much time in these sorts of, um, establishments. I wouldn't know if they'd have any books on it."

"That's quite interesting; I'll go see if they do."

She smiled as she left, although the expression melted as she saw Galinda mussing up Fiyero's hair and laughing with him as he pulled away. She shuffled away quickly, unusually discontent in the place that usually roused her spirits.

Elphaba tried to think of where architecture books would be. Usually she'd know where most books could be but she'd never found herself very interested in architecture. Today it seemed like the most important thing in the world to her. She scoured the nonfiction section for anything on architecture, books, pamphlets, even a scroll. She found her search futile, growing frustrated until she felt a weak grip on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to see a fragile old woman. "Um, hello?" She said questioningly. "Hello, young lady, you seem to be looking for something. Might I be of assistance?" A scratchy voice responded through a permanently plastered on smile.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for a few books on architecture."

"Ah, yes. Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, what about architecture?"

"Excuse me?"

"There are many different styles and aspects of architecture." The old woman began describing architecture of historic civilizations, different cultures, art perspectives, and for once, it all went over Elphaba's head. She rolled her eyes and followed the woman, giving regular 'Uh huh's and 'Oh, really?'s when she felt they were necessary. "Why in Oz couldn't you have picked something easier Galinda?" she mumbled to herself. The woman asked "What was that dear?" Elphaba blushed "Oh, just mulling over my choices." The woman continued on a few more moments until she stopped in a section called Skills and Trades, how could Elphaba not have thought to look here? She promptly thanked the woman who informed her of other sections to check.

Elphaba had found an armful of books she believed Galinda would like. A historical books, a few on design, a few on cultures including Vinkus architecture she thought might be particularly interesting, it had a rundown looking castle on the cover. The last book on the top was a book discussing perspective in art and its uses in architecture. She thought Galinda might fancy that, and felt very proud of herself when she returned. The feeling, however, didn't last as the girl walked into the room to find her friends in a very compromising position.

Galinda sat on Fiyero's lap. The hair she'd been fussing over earlier was brushed back completely and their lips were locked in a way that Elphaba's own tingle and her fists clench. She turned a furious green, one that seemed to keep reoccurring more and more lately. She cleared her throat and dropped the books on the table. The jumped and turned a bright shade of pink. Fiyero had a slightly stupid grin on his face. _"At least he's enjoying himself."_ Elphaba thought bitterly. Galinda mumbled an apology she sported her own small smile, it widened as she tried, and failed, to seamlessly change the subject. "Oh Elphie, are all the books you found for me? There's so many, I didn't know there could be so many on one subject." Although Elphaba still clenched her jaw slightly and avoided looking at either of her _friends_, she was still glad to hear Galinda's excitement. It seemed she couldn't catch a break as she found the one about the Vinkus. She took it giddily to Fiyero her raised an eyebrow at it. He pulled her chair closer to his as they both read it. She felt uncomfortable now, not just jealous, but as if she were watching something intimate, something she realized she wanted, but instead she was being forced to view it. "I, uh, I think I'll go look for my own books now. I'm almost done with mine." She didn't notice whether they acknowledged it or not.

Elphaba found a sorcery textbook, one pretty much resembling the one in her room, and began reviewing some information from class. She was rereading everything for the third time, in a comfortable armchair, by the time she fell asleep. She stayed in the same spot for hours, until finally a small hand nudged her arm and she flinched before looking up and seeing ocean blue eyes locked onto her own. "Elphie, you left and didn't come back. Fiyero and I worried." She looked around the library; very little light shone in as she realized that it was the afternoon. She doubted Fiyero was worried about her but her roommate obviously was and she rubbed her eyes and said "I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." She stood up and noticed the smaller stack of books in the girls pale hands. "What happened to the rest of the books?" She was a bit curious. "I read the first chapters of a few and decided which ones I liked." Four books were in hand as she took the books and looked them over. She waved the blonde after her and went to a desk near the entrance of the library. She requested a small card that she had Galinda write her name and their dorm room on. Then she tells Galinda

"Congratulations Miss Galinda, you now have your very own library card."

"A what?"

"This paper allows you to check out books from here and return them when you're done. You can come back for more."

"Oh, really, Elphie? This is wonderful? I thought books were full of boring nonsense."

"Some are."

Elphaba waited as Galinda checked out her books and the girls left. Elphaba was far from in the brightest mood but she couldn't help but enjoy her roommate fumbling with her books as she ruffled through them, looking at pictures and the covers while she tried not to drop them. She couldn't help but wonder if she looked that awkward. Until that point she hadn't realized that the third member of their party hadn't been there. "What happened to Fiyero?"

"He left?"

"Where?"

"An hour or two after you left he said he had to go. I wanted to keep going through the books and wait for you."

"Oh."

The girls walked in silence the rest of the way. Galinda was enjoying her books while Elphaba mulled over her thoughts. Galinda seemed very happy with Fiyero, was it selfish of her to dislike the boy more and more for that sole reason? When she was alone with him they were the best of friends but she couldn't think of him as anything more than a nuisance when it came to Galinda. But the more she thought about it the more it saddened her. What could she possibly hope for with Galinda? She was just a lowly minister's daughter, and presumably the next in line to rule munchkinland, and hardly fit to take care of her younger sister. Fiyero was a prince, he was strong and handsome, and he could give Galinda the spotlight she deserved. Any kind of relationship beyond what they already have would be frowned upon. And even if they could overcome any of those, why would Galinda even be interested in her? She was hardly even worth a second glance. Her usual confidence came from a lack of care about what others thought of her, but in all honesty, she cared what Galinda thought.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes, dead asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"I was joking."

"I didn't mean for waking you. I meant for today."

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry you had to, um, see me, well, me and Fiyero. That was unladylike, and very rude."

"Miss Galinda, you don't need to apologize, it's my own fault for assuming that books would be the only thing you'd read."

"Miss Elphaba!"

Elphaba smiled although she didn't get up from under her covers. She had relaxed but she still doubted herself slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt. Of course, she was still jealous of Fiyero and realizing her attraction to Galinda, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy teasing the girl. That night Galinda fell asleep in a very familiar position to Elphaba, her head fell to the side and a book was spread wide open on her lap.

Elphaba woke up the next morning as the sunlight entered their room. She grunted and slumped out of bed to begin getting ready. She brushed out her hair and braided it, pulled on a frock and grabbed her bag. She checked the bed on the other side of the room and found it empty, but decided to leave, assuming she'd find her roommate in the cafeteria.

Elphaba got what she wanted but of course it wouldn't be quite what she hoped for. She saw Galinda, under the strong arm of Fiyero. The prince was laughing at something Galinda's friends had said. They all sat together, and Elphaba was going to leave when she heard a familiar voice. "Elphie! Elphie, you're here. I thought you wouldn't wake up until class." Elphaba sighed and went over. Galinda's friends grew quiet and slowly began to excuse themselves for class. Elphaba felt bad for Galinda but didn't show it.

Galinda kissed Fiyero goodbye and the boy nodded to Elphaba and waved as they left. They made their way into the classroom that they alone would be sharing with one other person. The very class they had was limited. Hardly anyone was accepted per semester but Galinda and Elphaba were accepted to partake in the class, well, Galinda had to beg Madame Morrible, whereas Morrible begged Elphaba to join. Both girls took seats at single desks. The room was quite large actually but mostly empty. Most of what they used was summoned to the room when needed. The girls waited half an hour for their, usually, late teacher. They were discussing the books Galinda had gotten when, in a puff of smoke, Madame Morrible appeared. The woman stepped out of the smoke, holding up what appeared to be a travelling cloak, and proceeded to arch forward, coughing. When she finally calmed down and the smoke dissipated, she removed the cloak in a sweeping motion and leaned against her desk. "Can either of you tell me what that was?" Elphaba raised her hand quite enthusiastically, much to Morrible's surprise.  
"Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"That was a reflex meant to clear the air ways of obstructions, such as secretions, irritants, foreign particles, and microbes, otherwise known as a cough."

"Thank you Miss Elphaba, for that wonderful answer, but no, I meant the entrance. That was teleportation, with a bit of stage magic."

Morrible went into a rant about different types of transportation and the spells they could be used for, and the proper techniques for a grand entrance. She ranted for two hours before having the girls test the smoke bombs; Elphaba's own was a dull gray, while Galinda chose a bright pink. Morrible summoned a fake door to set between their desks and told them to make entrance, sending the smoke balls in before them. Galinda performed her's similar to Morrible's if not more theatrically, while Elphaba set hers off at the door and instead appeared leaning against Morrible's desk. Morrible congratulated both of them, but clapped for Elphaba's. Galinda was disappointed but otherwise kept practicing. Morrible, however, pulled Elphaba aside.

"Miss Elphaba, you, have shown a great deal of skill. You've caught up far exceeded your pier Miss Galinda. It is a great honor that I inform you of an excellent opportunity. It's come to my attention, and many others, that you have great potential. So great, in fact, that the Wizard himself has requested for your presence, next week. He wants to discuss future plans, including you graduating early and going to work for him. I propose you pack accordingly." She smiled, although Elphaba sensed more than just good will. She, however, was in such disbelief that she was excited when Morrible dismissed them. Galinda was frustrated that Morrible had blown off her attempts with the smoke bombs but she'd obviously noticed Elphaba's excitement. "What are you so happy about Elphie?" She smiled.

"I've gotten some good news."

"Oh, well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about it? I swear Elphie, for being so smart, you aren't the quickest person."

"Oh, yes. Well, Morrible told me that the wizard might have a job for me when I graduate."

"Oh Elphaba that's wonderful, we must celebrate, just you and I!"

"I suppose, how do you propose we do?"

"Leave that to me."

Galinda grinned as she dragged her friend out of the building. She took her to a small store and made her wait outside before returning with a couple of bags. She led her friend back to their room and broke out excitedly with several bottles. The first of which was champagne "To start the celebration," as Galinda had said, before opening the bottle over a large towel. She poured them both drinks and handed Elphaba hers. Elphaba had never been one for celebrations, even the rare ones her father had, so she wasn't used to this. Instead Galinda lead, holding out her glass and saying "To the Emerald city!" Elphaba did the same "To the, um, Emerald city." Galinda touched her glass to Elphaba's and they both began to drink. They continued through the champagne and onto the wine bottle, Galinda was giggling too much to open the bottle, whereas Elphaba was still relatively sober. She poured the first glasses but after that they drank straight from the bottle. Eventually Elphaba was giggling too, and slurring her words along with her roommate. They sat on Galinda's bed, Galinda playing with Elphaba's hair as her head lay in her lap.

Elphaba tried to sit up and when she rolled onto her back and tried, instead she ended up with soft blonde lips pressed to her own. She felt like she should be doing something else, something not this, but she couldn't make herself pull away. Instead she kissed back, her lips moving slowly against the blonde's as the girl laid next to her. Both were flushed, even before Galinda, kissed down Elphaba's jaw and onto her neck and began sliding her hand up the green girl's stomach. Her muscles tensed at the contact and Elphaba rolled onto her side too. She pulled Galinda close and continued to kiss her, pausing to bite her lip as the the now pink girl began stroking clothed breasts. Elphaba watched, open mouthed, as the blonde slid her hand awkwardly under her frock. She blushed slightly but the change could hardly be seen. Elphie bit her lip as a soft hand made its way under a small cup. The hand groped the skin and her fingers searched until they found and stroked a hardened pebble. Elphaba couldn't contain a moan as she felt Galinda's fingers on her skin. Her mind was clouded by everything but Glinda's touches. She lingered in the moment, so long that she hadn't noticed that Galinda stopped moving. And soon enough she stopped too. The two girls fell asleep, embracing in a drunken knot.


	5. Chapter 5: Friday

**A/N: Ok, so, the next few posts are pretty much just Chapter 5 but in a series of days. The reason these days are so important is that they lead up to a big event I'm sure you know about. They'll be pretty short, but I'll probably update more. At least once a day. I'll try in and get two a day if I can. Any speculation, criticism, comments, or ideas or appreciated. Even just stuff I might've missed like a name slip up. Besides, me improving is just beneficial to you. Thank you guys who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it, even if you think I'm just skimming through. Sorry if it takes long to reply to them, but I try to thank you guys as much as I can without scaring you away. XD Enjoy.**

Friday

Elphaba hardly noticed when Galinda left. The blonde woke up to the light shining in her window; the sleeping figure next to her hardly seemed phased. She got up slowly, trying not to hasten the girl jumped as the confusion coating her face became realization. She gasped and pulled herself up, dressing quickly, hardly worrying about her hair or makeup, and spared the green girl on the pink bed one more glance before leaving.

Elphaba woke with a jolt. She grabbed her head and growled slightly. She wasn't much of a drinker but last night she couldn't help but try to keep up with the blonde, it may have inadvertently led to a hangover. "Oh, oz!" she moaned, realizing that she had, most likely, made a fool of herself in front of the girl. Or unnamed god forbid, she might've told the girl about how she felt. Would Galinda have credited the girl with a drunken confession? Elphaba wasn't sure, maybe she was just panicking; maybe the girl had just as little memory of the night before as she did.

Elphaba stopped gripping her head and slowly got up. She pushed herself off of the pink bed and went to her closet, wait, pink? Elphaba turned to the bed and her eyes widened, her heart pounded and her mind wandered at a thousand miles per minute. Why had she been in Galinda's bed? Why wasn't Galinda there? She must have woken to the girl in her bed and been disgusted. Elphaba chewed her lip as she went to her bed. Should she go to find Galinda and come up with an excuse? Or would it be better just to let her go on without Elphaba as a friend, she might be better off without her.

"Okay, Elphie, just calm down. Maybe you're overreacting." She tried reasoning with herself. Then she realized what she'd called herself, Elphie, she rarely spoke to herself but as often as Galinda called her by it she'd never thought of herself as Elphie, and though the title was quite perky, she still smiled as she realized how much it meant. Elphaba decided she'd speak to Galinda, find out how she felt and what she knew, and then decide how to handle things. She was glad to have calmed down when she saw the clock on her nightstand. Her class had already started. She growled once more and changed into a clean frock, before rushing to class.

Elphaba walked into the class, to find it all but empty, save for the blonde with her nose buried in a book. Elphaba was pleasantly surprised at that. She went to stand next to her roommate's desk and looked down. Galinda froze slightly; she turned to look up at the green girl. Elphaba gave a small smile to her roommate, although she was still nervous, and went to her own seat.  
"So how is it?" she enquired carefully.

"How is what, Miss Elphaba?" Elphaba's smile faltered at Galinda's formal address.

"Reading. You've had your nose in those books for so long you might just give me a run for my money." She tested the waters.

"Oh, heh, yeah. They're very interesting, I'm learning quite a bit from them?" She drew her eyes away from the book but she couldn't seem to make eye contact with Elphaba. She was going to continue when Morrible put her hands on both their shoulders and made the girls jump. She had teleported as was becoming normal for them, but she hadn't used the same theatrics this time. She began a lesson on the importance of enunciation during spells. She gave examples of what could go wrong with mispronounced spells and ended the lesson by giving the girls books of tongue twisters to try aloud with each other. Elphaba noted a bit of a smile as Galinda watched her fumble over a particular one about sea shells. She watched curiously as Galinda even read her own seamlessly. "That will be all ladies." Morrible dismissed them but Galinda was already up and waving to her from behind "See you Miss Elphaba." She'd never hated her own name more than in that moment.

Elphaba wandered into her Ozian history class, the only other one for the day, lost in her thoughts and worries. She sat in the back and opened her textbook, not really in the mood to pay attention although she'd get the notes from another student. She pressed her pen to paper for appearance when someone sat next to her. She hardly noticed until he cleared his throat. "Hello, Miss Elphaba." He sounded his usually lax self.

"Hello Master Fiyero." She replied, her attention drawn away from her faux set up.

"How has your day been thus far?" he questioned.

"It's been alright, I suppose. And yours?" She relaxed as well, although anxiety lingered in the back of her mind.

"It's been wonderful. I spent breakfast with Miss Galinda and walked her to class. It was a shame you couldn't join us. She seemed a bit down about it?" He mentioned. It seemed whenever he spoke to one of the two the other was mentioning her.

"Is that so?" her interest was piqued now. Would Galinda have mentioned anything that happened last night to Fiyero? Could he be mad?

"Yes, she's quite fond of you. She told me about last night" Elphaba's heart skipped a beat between his words "how you two celebrated after receiving word about you meeting the wizard."

The teacher came in and for the beginning of the lecture the two were quiet. Elphaba scribbled in her notebook for a moment. They were in the back of the room, so when they resumed they just had to lower their voices.

"Galinda seems to look up to you." He continued a slight smile on his face as he spoke "and I can see why."

Elphaba wasn't sure what to say that but she did want to know what the couple saw in her. "And what is it that you two see? Impeccably white teeth, a quick wit, don't tell me you two are green with envy."

The boy laughed, revealing his own pearly whites, they had to stop the conversation for a moment as a couple students looked back at them. "Well, of course, but she really respects you, you're smart and hardly care about trivial things like people's opinions, and you're so sure of yourself. I can't help but respect that."

Elphaba blushed slightly, she'd never heard herself described in such high regards, and as far as she could tell, he wasn't lying. "Well, I suppose you aren't as bad as I'd first believed." She teased him. "And Miss Galinda is so, very," she struggled to choose the word "endearing. She's so smart and so eager to do more when she's encouraged rather than just allowed to let everything be done for her." Her tone was so involved and her smile grew as she said it. She was glad to have helped Galinda in any way she could. She'd almost forgotten about her previous worries. She hardly noticed Fiyero's odd expression.


	6. Chapter 5: Sunday

**A/N: I'm sorry this one's so short guys. I swear I'll make up for it. It's really just to progress the story but it's still kinda important. Enjoy, comments and reviews are appreciated.**

Sunday

Elphaba and Galinda had relaxed around eachother. It seemed as if the night hadn't happened, at least, for Elphaba it felt that way. Galinda was jumpy and defensive, but atleast she was still talking to Elphaba, and that's all the verdurous girl could ask for. The three were under the tree that Elphaba had been at when she first met Fiyero. Galinda was reading a book while the boy rested his head on her lap. Elphaba sat next to her, and leaned over to see what she was reading. It was the art book she had found. She read over her shoulder for a while, until the girl noticed. She jumped slightly, but Fiyero didn't move. "Oh, Miss Elphaba, what were you doing?"

"Just reading, you seem very interested in those books?" she noted.

"I am I'm considering studying Architecture when I've finished my sorcery studies." She seemed genuinely happy at the thought.

"That's interesting." She reached over the girl's arm to see how many pages she had left, but Galinda seemed to flinch. She pulled back instead. Galinda seemed uncomfortable, like she knew something that Elphaba reminded her of. She immediately thought back to Thursday night. "I'm sorry if I've done something wrong Miss Galinda."

Galinda turned to her quickly "No, Elphie. You didn't do anything wrong, I swear. I'm just a bit jumpy, that's all." She gave a slight smile. Fiyero reached up to grab her hand and kiss it. He seemed worried too.

"Alright." Elphaba was glad to hear her pet name used again, but she worried about the girl. "If you're sure."

"I am," she said and put her book down next to her. "So, Elphie, are you excited about your trip?"

"I suppose, it's a bit nerve wracking to be going to meet the most powerful man in oz. How would you feel?"

"I don't know. Probably the same. I'd be excited of course." She seemed deep in thought.

Elphaba moved closer to her friend and bumped shoulders with her, she meant for it to be a friendly nudge but the way the girl flinched even made Fiyero sit up. He watched the two closely. Elphaba moved away slightly. Galinda looked so hurt as she did. "I'm sorry Elphie." She moved closer and reached out, but hesitated before hugging the green girl.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elphaba asked again. That didn't seem to help.

Galinda huffed "Miss Elphaba I told you I'm alright. I should be going now." She stood up and brushed off her dress before kissing the currently watchful Fiyero. He looked to the now hurt girl "What happened?" She just sighed "I'm not sure."


	7. Chapter 5: Wednesday

A/N: Ok, so, Thursday and Friday will probably be the most important days of chapter Five. If my labeling of these didn't make it clear, I'll let you know here. My sense of time sucks. I'm absolutely awful with time, but, I promise, both Thursday and Friday will be up this weekend. Mostly because I'm excited too. I didn't know I could anticipate my own thoughts so much. As usual, I really wanna thank all the readers and reviewers, Thank you so much RealityInMyDreams, MadDelight, and Nirky. I probably wouldn't have even lasted this long without you guys. The stories going to pick up real soon. I hope you guys continue to read and review.

Wednesday

Galinda hadn't come back to the room when Elphaba was awake, in a few days. She'd come when her roommate was asleep. The only way Elphaba knew was to wake up in the middle of the night, and hear the rhythmic breathing she'd gotten so used to, sped up as if the girl was having a nightmare. The green girl was worried that she'd completely scared her friend away, but she didn't know how. Was she too close? She had no ideas of what was really too close or even not close enough for friends. Had she been too obvious about how she felt? Elphaba tried as hard as she could to keep her feelings in check but could she have let something slip? She sighed and rolled over in her bed. As much as she'd rather just mope in bed, she decided it'd be best if she went to class, maybe she would see Galinda there.

She was wrong. Galinda hadn't come to class. In fact, Morrible even mentioned getting word that the girl was sick. She asked Elphaba how she was and Elphaba felt it necessary to lie. Why should she bother Morrible with her pathetic issues? "She's fine, Ma'am; Just a bit under the weather."

"Well then," Morrible seemed to be thinking for a moment "I don't particularly feel like repeating a lesson. Unless you have any questions, Miss Elphaba you may go."

Elphaba knew she could go look for Galinda, or apologize for anything she'd done wrong, but maybe that alone wouldn't solve her problems. But she had an idea of what might. "Actually Madame I do.

The woman raised a curious eyebrow before Elphaba proceeded "With my upcoming trip it seems that I might end up in the Emerald city sooner or later."

"It seems so." Morrible mumbled.

"And maybe, if the wizard himself should agree, I was toying with the idea of taking a more hands on approach to a job with the wizard."

Morrible hadn't seemed to have caught on so Elphaba continued "Should that happen I would most likely have to take up residence in the Emerald city. I have wondered would it be possible for me to request you as a tutor in the Emerald city. It seems you often spend a great deal of time travelling to and fro and I couldn't help but wonder if you'd be able to tutor me while there."

When Elphaba finished, she felt empty. For more than one reason. A dream of hers, for a good time in her life had been to study life sciences at the grand old school of Shiz. So far, she'd changed her major and now she was considering leaving the school, more or less permanently. But those goals paled in comparison to the thought of leaving Galinda. In her time at Shiz Galinda had become her first and best friend and as far as she could discern, her first love. Elphaba had to admit though; she was just getting in the way of her own success and Galinda's happiness. Elphaba knew she couldn't dream too far, and she couldn't lose sight of who she was. Of course she did remember the rush of joy, the one from having a friend. She almost clung to Galinda telling her she was beautiful. But she couldn't stay. Not when she was only hurting her friend. Soon enough she'd realize this was for the best.

Elphaba hadn't realized that the entire time she was thinking, so was Morrible. The old woman was deep in thought. Elphaba soon began to regret asking. It might be particularly embarrassing if the woman denied her. So, instead of letting her she stood and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry for asking. Please forget my request, but thank you for your time." She pulled the bag over her shoulder.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll tutor you in the Emerald city. Should the wizard request you to? And I can even find out about your other proffessors allowing you to continue on."

Elphaba wasn't sure what to say, she was hardly expecting to continue studying magic but to know she could actually earn her degree was amazing. "Thank you Madame. Thank you so much."

As Elphaba left, she noticed an odd look on Morrible's face, as if she'd accomplished far more than she'd hoped to as well.

Elphaba made her way to the tree she found so very comforting. She pulled a book from her book and laid it in her lap to read but for the first time she could ever remember, she couldn't read. She stared at the words but they lacked any meaning. The words formed sentences that formed paragraphs that she couldn't make sense because every time she began reading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time, she realized her mind was wandering too fast. Relief came in the form of the bane of her existence, as of late, and the best conversationalist she'd met in quite some time.

"Hello Miss Elphaba." The boy said cheerily as he dropped down next to the green girl and pulled a sandwich from his bag.

"Hello Fiyero. How have you been?" She pushed her book aside, looking for a more interesting subject.

"I've been very good, thank you. It's been quite amazing to have Miss Galinda staying with my roommate and me during the day. She's been quite entertaining, telling us of stories from before I arrived here. It's a wonder you'd allow her to stay away for so long." Fiyero grinned. The way he did it though, at least to Elphaba, seemed to suggest more happened than a bit of storytelling.

"Oh. That's interesting." She did particularly well at keeping the spite from her voice. She usually enjoyed Fiyero's presence when Galinda wasn't around. He wasn't helping much.

"Very. Has something happened between you two though? In the last couple of days she's seemed to want to avoid seeing you. She returns only to your room late at night and I believe she missed a class to stay with me today. I suppose it's the one you two share." He seemed genuinely concerned, that was at the very least a bit of an ease on the girl. But it did nothing to ease the hurt she felt. Her best friend was avoiding her.

"So, she's avoiding me? I don't know why. I suppose I must have done something wrong." Her voice was weak, and cracked at the end, as if she were going to cry. But it hurt more fighting it than it would to let the tears fall and sear her skin.

"That's what confuses me. She speaks so highly of you at all times that I have no clue why she would be avoiding you. I'd find it hard to believe she'd blame you for setting her wardrobe on fire." He laughed slightly, trying to ease the mood.

Elphaba chewed her lip when he said that. She felt warm at the thought of Galinda speaking so highly of her. Maybe she could clear this up. No, she would clear this up. Elphaba was rational and to the point. She was going to solve this before she left. She looked to Fiyero who was watching her. A look of realization crossed his face as he stared back at the girl. In a second he jumped up and grabbed his bag. "I'm sorry; Miss Elphaba, but I've just realized something. I believe Galinda went to your room to pick up something." He shouted over his shoulder, leaving nothing behind except for his uneaten sandwich.


	8. Chapter 5: Thursday

**A/N: I'm so bad at the whole waiting thing. When I say I'm writing this as I go along I mean it. Yeah, I do outlines beforehand but I really don't know how this is going to go until I start typing. So, I got impatient. But it's good for you guys. I'm so sleepy! But, Chapter 5 is almost closing. I have no idea what I'm going to do for six though. Maybe I'll do a saturday, now that I think about it. Anyway, thank you readers and reviewers. I truly appreciate the time you guys take.**

Thursday

Elphaba had gone back to her room, and just like Fiyero said, Galinda was there, sleeping. Elphaba desperately wanted to speak to the girl but instead decided not to wake her. Instead, she sat on her bed, nibbling her nip nervously. Every time Galinda moved, shifted, sighed, or breathed differently, Elphaba jumped, steeling her nerves to speak to the girl, only settling when the blonde relaxed and her breathing returned to normal. She couldn't sleep, not now, not with her trip so close, not with the discussions she'd had yesterday. She wouldn't leave like this.

Elphaba sat back on the bed and tried to relax and calm down when she heard a small voice "Elphie?" Elphaba jumped at that and moved her legs off the edge of her own bed. "Yes, Galinda?" It was well past midnight but Elphaba could sleep on the train, talking to Galinda was more important.

"Elphie, I'm sorry I-"she was cut off quickly.

"Don't be Galinda, I'm sure whatever happened is my fault. I'd scared you away." She bit back the tears, a skill that took her years to master, but she could feel them slipping.

"Oh, Elphie, no! It's not your fault, it's mine." The blonde was already in tears as she sat up. All traces of sleep left her voice as she was rushed awake by urgency.

"But Galinda, then why haven't you been here? Why've you been with Fiyero? Why weren't you in class?" She had so many questions; she just didn't want to lose her friend, even if now she might be the one leaving.

"Elphaba, about the other night; what happened was entirely my fau-"Galinda was cut off by Elphaba's hand. The green girl wished, so very much that she could replace the hand with her own lips but she held herself off and took a steady breath "Galinda, come to the Emerald city with me?"

The look of shock on Galinda's face scared the girl. She was worried her friend would leave again, and she doubted Fiyero would have any objections. She hadn't planned to ask, but she'd get to spend just a little more time with her friend. For some reason, she felt as if something big were about to happen and she didn't know what, but she wondered if Galinda being there would help.

Galinda didn't answer for a while. She was beginning to panic when she looked into beautiful blonde eyes, and then those eyes looked down. And Elphaba realized what Galinda was looking at with an "Oh." She pulled her hand back. "I will. Oh, Elphie of course I'll go with you. But I should really tell you tha-"again she felt the hand at her mouth.

"Galinda I don't care, I'm just glad I haven't lost my best friend." Galinda was hesitant but she hugged Elphaba, neither girl wanted to let go, but for the sake of propriety they did.

"We can pack in the morning, but it has to be quick. We leave in the afternoon. Galinda, we're going to the Emerald city!" the verdant girl all but squealed.

Galinda and Elphaba arrived at the train station, Elphaba's ticket had already been purchased but they had to wait to get one for Galinda. The two girls almost glowed with excitement, doing their best to put the past week behind them. Elphaba had her dark pointed hat on her head and Galinda kept fussing and adjusting it although every time she did Elphaba would just tilt it once more.

"Elphie stop it! You look like some sort of ragamuffin!" the blonde pouted.

Elphaba shrugged "I don't mind."

The blonde huffed, crossed her arms, and turned in the way that only she could and behind her back Elphaba smiled like she hadn't all week. She adored the tiny blonde before her, and until her time with her was up she would continue to, even though that deadline felt as if it were approaching faster than she'd like.

Elphaba was going to hug Galinda when she heard someone shout her name. She looked across the train station and saw Fiyero running towards them. He stopped before the girls and panted slightly, smiling. He was a bit confused when he saw Galinda's luggage. "You're going to?"

"Yes, it was a bit spur of the moment, I'm sorry I didn't let you know." She got on her tip toes and hugged his neck. She went in for a kiss, and to Elphaba's surprise, it seemed awkward for every party involved. She didn't question this as the blonde stepped back next to her. "I suppose I'll be seeing you soon then." He smiled.

Next he turned to Elphaba "Miss Elphaba, I'm very glad to know you and Galinda are rekindling your friendship. I hope you two enjoy yourselves." The boy leaned forward and hugged his friend, sliding something, inconspicuously into the messenger bag at her side, and whispering into her ear "I didn't know Galinda would be going with you. I suggest you don't read it in her presence." He pulled back, smiling as if nothing more than a hug occurred.

Elphaba wasn't sure what Fiyero had put into her bag but she was curious about it. She slid her hand into the bag, in another pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Master Fiyero, I must say, I'm glad too. I'm sure we'll have fun." She folded the envelope before shaking his hand with both of hers and leaving it in his hand. They heard the train in the distance, and exchanged more hugs before the two girls took their luggage and prepared for the paths that, unknowingly, waited ahead for them.


	9. Chapter 5: Final Friday Together

**A/N: Okay so, this is the end of this part of the story. After this will be a major timeskip and I'm going to change from third person because it's going to become a lot more personal. Thank you guys so much for following this story as far as you have, I really wasn't expecting it to get this far. Thank you so very much. And if you're going to ask, yes, I am just teasing you guys with those letters. Reviews, comments, tips, and suggestions are always welcome and greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Friday

The miles ticked by as the girls approached the city. There seemed to be finality to this approach but Elphaba didn't mention it as the blonde next to her began to stir in her seat. Elphaba leaned her head against the cool glass and sighed comfortably. "Are we there yet?" the blonde asked through a yawn. Elphaba stifled a laugh and grabbed her bag, hoping to catch the snack carriage. When she reached in, hoping to find some money, the letter Fiyero gave her fell out. She grabbed it up quickly, remembering Fiyero's warning, and promptly found her money. "Uh, Miss Galinda, I'm a bit hungry and I assume you must be too. Would you mind going to see if the snack cart has passed already and grabbing some breakfast?" The blonde nodded and yawned once more before taking Elphaba's offered money and leaving their booth.

While alone Elphaba began to read the almost forgotten letter. She studied it over for several minutes; she read it at least three times and gnawed her lip. She had no idea that Fiyero had seen through her so easily. She couldn't believe it; much less that Fiyero would be so accepting, no, welcoming. She bit her lip, wondering if she'd be able to tell Galinda about this, "No," she decided, she'd wait until Fiyero was there as well.

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked before entering.

"Nothing, just reading over some notes," She shrugged and slipped the note back into her bag "I'd rather not sound like a complete dunce when I meet the wizard."

"Elphie, you study far too much! You need to consider just relaxing sometimes." The girl pulled Elphaba's bag away and pushed a sandwich into her hands.

"I suppose you're right." Elphaba smiled, considering other things she could do instead of studying, especially knowing what she knew now. The two girls ate their lunches quickly, the green of the city becoming more obvious as they got closer. All thoughts of finality from before were left behind for now.

Galinda pulled along one bag behind her while Elphaba carried her other as well as her own messenger bag. The girls came to a stop just outside of the station, trying to figure out how exactly they were supposed to get to the palace; Elphaba was just about to hail a cab when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a man holding a sign reading "E. Thropp."

"Oh, Hello sir. I suppose you'll be taking me and my comrade to the palace?" she questioned.

He nodded "Yes ma'am, well not quite yet. The wizard has had your appointment moved back a couple of hours. In the time until then I'm meant to take you two ladies on a tour." He smiled and offered to take the girls bags. Galinda allowed the man to take the bag she carried but Elphaba held onto the other and her own until they were in the carriage. From outside he heard him begin describing the sights.

"Oh, Elphie, you must promise to come shopping with me after we leave the palace." She all but pleaded in her excitement at seeing the city for the first time.

"I suppose." Elphaba yawned in boredom. She wasn't one for shopping but she didn't mind the smile it put on her roommate's face.

"We're here ladies." The carriage driver called as he stopped before a magnificent Emerald palace. The girls exited, both in awe at the amazing sight before them when Galinda pointed something out "What are in those crates?" Several large crates were being taken into the palace but they weren't obviously marked.

"Oh, those? Um, they're part of the new defense and security systems for the palace." A guard mumbled as he led them in. He ushered the girls into a large dark room. It was almost pitch black save for a spotlight trained on the two girls. They waited a few moments and were considering leaving when they heard what sounded like a sizzling, and then, out of the darkness, sparks flew and another light illuminated a grand mask before them. The mask moved slowly at first, as if testing its ranges, before booming "Who, dares to come into the presence of the great and terrible Wizard of Oz?"

Elphaba had to swallow but cleared her throat and said "It is I, Elphaba Thropp, student of Madame Morrible." She was expecting far more than what happened next.

The mask froze and fell lifeless as the lights brightened. The two girls stared at the stoic mask until they were surprised by a thin, graying, old man coming out from behind it.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, my dear; I put a great deal of effort into theatrics." He laughed slightly; he looked as he'd just realized that Elphaba wasn't alone. "Oh, how rude of me, my dear, who's your friend?"

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance your Ozness." She curtsied slightly and giggled.

The man smiled and bowed his head slightly at the girls. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet both of you, and I suppose it's just as well since I have a friend for you to meet too Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba perked an eyebrow and nodded.

The wizard whistled and out on hands and feet came a monkey, or a Monkey, from the distance Elphaba wasn't sure. "This, my dear, is Chistery. He and I have come to be very close, and during our friendship I've noticed his curiosity, no, his yearning to fly. He watches the birds so often and I only wish I could help him to follow them."

Elphaba had to admit her curiosity was piqued but she remained silent. She felt slight apprehension but she also felt nervous and excited to be in the presence of the Wizard. "Miss Elphaba, Madame Morrible has bragged to me nonstop of your abilities as a sorceress and I've chosen to test your abilities for myself." He snapped his fingers and a book was brought in by a guard, and handed to the wizard. "This, my dear, is a very powerful spell book, and I have yet to discover anybody powerful enough to use it. I believe that in this book may lay a spell to grant Chistery his wish to fly." He handed the book to the girl and stepped back "Find the one that feels right." He encouraged.

Elphaba scoured the book for awhile, no pages sticking out but the words weren't making sense either. They didn't seem to be any language she knew of but that didn't deter her. She searched thoroughly until a page flipped open and she traced her fingers over it, and she felt unsure of whether to turn the page at all. She thought that maybe this was the spell. She looked to the wizard questioningly and he only waved her forward.

"Alright." She nodded and began to read. She didn't recognize or even understand them but she felt something stirring within her. She wasn't exactly how this was so easy for her but the words just flowed out. Within minutes she couldn't stop, and soon she realized how bad that was, Chistery cried out in terror. His shriek filled the room and for a moment it almost sounded as though hundreds more monkeys were crying. By the time she finished and felt able to stop she was in tears. The monkeys back was bloodied and from it sprouted two bat-like wings. She heard the sizzle of her skin but couldn't stop. She couldn't stand to see the animal in pain.

"Y-you monster!" she screamed at the man. "You made me hurt him. You made me hurt that poor monkey!"

"Elphaba, he may be hurt for some time but imagine what he can do? Now he can fly like he so wanted, and he will make a wonderful scout." The man laughed giddily.

"You won't get away with this! I won't let you. Galinda we have to go." Elphaba gripped the book and grabbed her friend.

They ran to the door, and as they did they heard a familiar puff of smoke "Where are they? What did they do? She read it? It worked? She stole the book?" The familiar voice almost silenced all of the surrounding others, even the responses to her questions were hard to hear. Especially when she announced "Capture them and the girls ran, until they found a rickety staircase.  
At the top of the staircase the girls found themselves in a dark attic, hardly any light filtered in. Elphaba did her best to block the door with an old trunk that must have at once belonged to an Ozma or a family member. She soon began trying to find a way out; they were too high to jump through the single window. Elphaba froze as she heard Morrible's voice echo throughout the palace and quite possibly the city "Attention Fellow Ozians, today a threat has been issued against our own Wizard. The criminal responsible is a vile being, tarnished by skin as green as sin and the means to challenge any person. She is dangerous and should be avoided at all costs." The announcement continued in the same fashion as Elphaba continued to panic.

"Elphie, please calm down." Galinda pleaded, trying to calm her friend.

"Galinda I can't, they made me hurt that poor monkey. I can't go back when they'd trick me into doing that." She continued crying, burning further into her skin. As they hear the pounding of footsteps Elphaba grabbed the book "Galinda I'll get us out of this." She found the page easily and began to read the spell once more. She waited for the pain but it never came, instead she felt a tapping on her back. She turned and saw a floating broom. "Oh sweet Oz." She groaned. The tool hardly seemed able to carry itself but the banging that began at the door startled her.

"Galinda please come with me." The girl begged, she gripped the broom in one hand and tried to take some of her clothes out to fit the book in her messenger bag.

Galinda chewed her lip "Elphie, I-I don't know…"

Elphaba rubbed her temple, her heart was pounding out of her chest "Galinda, I have to tell y-"

Galinda cut her off, flinching as the banging at the door increased and the cracking of the door became apparent, "I can't come with you."

Elphaba felt her heart break before she even heard the words. She knew it was too much to ask but she gave a sad smile and said "Galinda I love you."

Galinda was shaking, trying to hold back her tears and failing "I just ca- you what?" she was caught off guard by what her friend had said. Was she her friend? She didn't even know that Elphaba was capable of this.

"I knew I'd have to leave you today, deep down I really did," her voice cracked and she wiped tears on her sleeve, "but I didn't think it'd be as a criminal."

Elphaba felt Galinda clinging to her arm as the blonde looked to the door; she opened her mouth to say something but Elphaba finally couldn't hold back. She kissed her roommate fiercly, as she'd wanted to for so long. The kiss was far too long for safety but not long enough for either. "Maybe you'll forgive me for this, maybe not." Elphaba said as she stroked Galinda's cheek gently before drawing her hand back, and slapping the girl hard, leaving a red mark, and grasping the front of her blue dress and ripping the fabric. Galinda could only hold her face and chest in shock as she watched her friend jump from the window, seemingly to her own demise. Throughout the entire palace could be heard the echo, so full of pain and loss, and even though it would echo through their ears for years, nothing would be louder to either girl than the sounds of their hearts simultaneously breaking.


	10. Letters

Elphaba's Letter

Master Fiyero,

It has come to my attention that Miss Galinda has become deeply infatuated with you. In our short time together she has become very important to me. I hope that the same is true for you. I've come to respect you and your relationship with her and now, although at first I would have disagreed, I believe that you are the best for her, and that is all that I can hope she gets in her lifetime. I believe that after today, any damage I do may be too much for her to forgive. Master Fiyero, you have no obligation to honor any request of mine but I hope that you take this one into consideration. Take care of Galinda, for I can not.

Your Friend,

Elphaba

Fiyero's Letter

Dear Miss Elphaba,

It has come to my attention that you and Galinda are fairly close. I've notice that she looks up to you In a way far surpassing that of friends. Although I sense a tad bit of what seemed to be loathing when we first met, I now feel that a bond has been built, not only between you and I, but Galinda as well. In the name of this bond I feel that I can not continue to court Galinda. As highly as she regards you it seems to me that she holds your attention far more than she may realize. I truly believe that it would on bet fair of me to allow you a chance to express to her how much she means to you and I hope it will help that I am out of the way. I believe Galinda will see how much you care fore her and realize that I do not intend to hurt her.

Your Friend.

Fiyero


	11. Chapter 6: A long time

**A/N: Ok guys, so, here it is. This is five years later, after Elphaba left, and a lot of things have changed. Some of the minor details, I'll go into as the story progresses of course. As usual, I'd like to thank all of the readers and the reviewers. I really do appreciate those and read them all the time. Please let me know anything you liked or didn't and anything you think would improve my writing. Thank you.**

Elphaba 

I leaned against a small withering tree as I listened to a preacher, he was unionist, but it wouldn't have been shocking if the family wasn't. All the Gale force would provide was a Unionist minister and judging by the uniforms of the small group of guards with the family, they'd probably just lost one of their own to the joke of an armed forces that protected and fought for the Wizard. I sighed in my boredom as the procession came to an end and the salute was fired. The family left slowly, a mother crying, or maybe a wife, they always sounded the same, always. "Elphie!" the voice rang through my head and my grip tightened on my shovel and my heart sped up. I gripped the shovel too hard and my nails slipped into my palm, shocking me out of my stupor. I pulled my brimmed hat down, my dark bandana up, and returned to my work as the family left and filled the now occupied hole.

The groundskeeper, my boss, the only real human contact I had during my day, was busy counting his money from today's funeral. He counted out his share, slipping my own into a bag as he always did, although he'd never allow me to see. I leaned against the counter that kept me from his room and leaned on my toes, looking over onto his desk and reading the story titles for the day. 'Animal rights group captured, waiting for trial,' I rolled rolled eyes at that one. 'Wizard announces possible shift in his court.' I sighed for the umpteenth time that day; knowing how the change in court hardly mattered, I doubted anyone willing to work for the man had much of an opinion on animal rights. I was about to turn the page when another story caught my eye 'Good Witch Engaged to Guard Captain.' I snatched the paper off the desk and read over it quickly. I wasn't sure how to feel, at that sort of news, of course I did my best to keep up with current events, especially the ones involving the lives of my former friends.

I was reading the story when the groundskeeper returned and tossed my bag onto the counter. "Well Saint, here's your pay for the week. We've had a spike in funerals and you're definitely bringing home your share." He grinned and I knew he wasn't telling me that my share was still barely close to his own, but it was a living that I couldn't make anywhere else. Who else would hire a terrorist, or even just a mute who wouldn't even show her face or hands? I nodded and was going to leave the paper but the groundskeeper just grunted "Keep it, it's all a load anyway." I left with the paper, rushing home but still making sure my many layers stayed on.

Saint. As in, Saint Aelphaba. I assumed the true saint wouldn't mind if she knew how much I'd already forsaken her name. I just decided it was a simple enough alias, and there were enough saints that nobody would be able to connect the two. So far the title had lasted five years. I doubted I'd even answer to Elphaba as easily as Saint by now.

I made it into the run down apartment building quickly. It smelled of Animal, and considering it was in one of the many slums of the Emerald city, it was probably one of the few places still housing Animals. Living in such close proximity made my second job a bit easier though.

I opened my door quickly and locked the several locks lined up on the door. The first to go was my hat, the cap was really just meant to hide my face and keep my hair tame. It was followed by my bandana, my long-sleeved and collared shirt, and of course my pants. It was all covered in dirt and I decided to forget about it for the moment, instead I went to a dresser and lifted a small shoe box, within it the rattling of many glass jars could be heard. I went to my bed and opened it, sifting through the bottles until I found one that was at least half full.

I poured the oil into my palm and started with my neck. I rubbed the tense muscles until I was relaxed enough to move lower. My hands trailed every inch of exposed skin, rubbing the dirt, and followed by a towel. As I finished with the dirt I couldn't help but slip my hands into other places. Below my underwear was the most urgently in need of my own oiled touch. My hands wandered of their own accord really but on this night they had a destination in mind. My lips were wet already and the oil only helped as I stroked them with my fingertips. I closed my eyes and stifled a moan, it was odd that night, normally I was much quieter. When the gentle touches no longer satisfied I pressed onward, finding a pleasant warmth and an already swollen greeting. I rubbed it gently and the more I did the warmer I became. The room filled with two scents, first and foremost my own, but behind it was the most familiar scent, my favorite oil, sandal wood.

As I recognized the scent my hand fell away and I gripped the sheet. The most thorough memory I'd had up to that point with the oil was five years ago. As I remembered the night I gripped the sheets and trembled slightly. I hadn't expected that. I used the oil all the time, but even as I thought about that night I felt my skin grow several shade darker. I panted slightly and wiped some tears on the back of my hand before they could fall. How could I have been breaking down so suddenly after so long without looking back? This was too stressful, I had to leave, even just for a while.

In my broom cabinet, right to next to a trunk that I doubted I would ever open was a a broom. A plain-looking, if not ratty, broom. I pulled it out and as with every time that I grabbed it jerked slightly. Often enough it seemed to have a mind of it's own, but tonight I gripped it too tightly to notice. I went to a dresser in the corner and opened it, instead of my usual outfit I pulled on something a bit more familiar, a frock and scarf with gloves to match. I was just about to leave when I turned back to the dresser. I chewed my lip, there was no guarantee that I was going to go where I really wanted to but that didn't mean I couldn't reminisce. I opened the drawer and found what I was looking for, before I even considered putting it on I let my hair down, my usual braid never seemed to change but tonight it felt necessary. I ran my fingers through it once before pulling it on. It felt right this time as I made my way to the window, I pulled my scarf over my face and tilted the pointed hat, the hat that never felt as if it belonged to me once I'd left. I climbed out and jumped, enjoying the rush for less than a second before pulling the broom under me and going.

Galinda

I read the newspaper cover, the news was boring as usual, nothing really seemed interesting lately. Of course I was on the cover, when wasn't I? I was Glinda the good. To everybody else Fiyero's proposal was exciting and was meant to be celebrated Oz over. I'd gotten my fair share of celebration, especially the night that Fiyero did propose. That night had been magnificent as it always was, but Fiyero had to leave the next morning, so we'd decided to save the announcement until he'd returned, being captain of the Gale Force kept him busy, but he assured me it was better than if he'd decided not to give up his title as Arjiki prince. According to Fiyero he hardly cared, preferring to pass the responsibility on to a younger cousin, but what I had heard was that the act was very shameful. I felt bad for him but I couldn't bring it up with him. He generally avoided the topic and chose to be addressed by General Tiggular rather than his Highness.

Fiyero had gotten back from business the night before, only for us to be rushed to a party where we'd felt it best to announce our engagement and this morning he was forced into his office for the day, to finish up paperwork from his last assignment. Meanwhile, I had to sit and wait, no meetings, no grand openings or public appearances, all I had to do today was sit around.

I tossed the newspaper aside, purely out of boredom, and went to the window of my new home. After the celebration the wizard offered us one of the houses typically reserved for those on his council, just in the shadow of his own castle. Today we'd begun moving in, although Fiyero had far less to move after his time living in Army barracks. I was surrounded by boxes and boxes, but we would have plenty of time for unpacking. Instead, I laid my head against the cool glass and thought aloud "Has it really been 5 years?"

Five years ago we'd met at Shiz, and now it felt as if hardly anything had changed. Except for one thing. Yes it'd been five years since I'd met Fiyero but it'd also been about five years since the both of us lost our best friend, or rather, since she left. At first I had been so hurt by losing Elphaba, in a few ways she I responsible, playing Elphaba's request over and over in my head, at the very least I could have gone with her. Now I felt angry and hurt. Elphaba had chosen to leave me, to leave us, and after what she'd told me, how could she. She claimed to love me, and then just left me, with nothing but a stinging cheek and a ripped dress and a broken, no, she couldn't have broken my heart, not if I never felt that way for her. Even as I tried to convince myself she couldn't have broken my heart, the tears leaked out, as they always seemed to when the thought of the green girl popped up. I wiped them away when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, I closed my eyes, and for the moment, I pretended I could smell sandalwood scented oil. In the next moment I opened her eyes and realized I shouldn't do that. Instead I pushed that thought away, I was engaged to a wonderful man in my present, I couldn't dwell on the past. So I wiped her eyes on his sleeves and turned to nuzzle his chest.

"Hello to you too." He laughed as he nuzzled my hair.

"Hi." I mumbled, taking in his smell and letting it flood my senses and block out anything else I could possibly imagine. It was woodsy and masculine, it was so very Fiyero, not the boy I'd come to know, but the man he became.

"Been thinking about our dear old friend?" he questioned and slid his finger under my chin to bring my eyes up to his.

I chewed my lip and nodded slowly.

"She wouldn't like seeing you like this." he supplied hoping it would cheer me up.

It didn't though, if anything it made it worse "If she minded me crying so much then why would she leave m- us like she did?" I hadn't meant to become so defensive, I especially hadn't meant to slip up like I had, but I couldn't help it.

Fiyero sighed and his face became stoic as he thought, and finally he said "I'm sure she had her own reasons but maybe we'll never know. Instead how about we go relax and you nag me about how I always smell like I've just left the woods until I convince you to bathe with me?" He suggested and I smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Wait, wait, I thought you had to file some reports?" I questioned.

He shrugged and gripped my hands pulling me towards the master bathroom in our room, "I did, but I'm the Captain of the Guard, if I can't get away with not doing my homework then I should at least be able to sneak away from it for a while." I giggled and finally followed him.

It was dark by the time we left the bathroom. We fell into the bed together and I snuggled into my fiance's chest. I was glad to have him home; when he left I felt a slight ache, a worry that he'd never come back. I knew it was nothing I should worry about but it just hurt knowing that it could happen.

I sat up and straddled Fiyero, giggling playfully, when we heard a knock at the door. I groaned and rolled off of him "Ugh, it's already dark, who could possibly be here this late?"

Fiyero laughed and quickly pulled on some pajama bottoms and a robe before kissing my temple, "I'll be back my love." He left the room and went downstairs to answer the door.

I sat on the bed, nothing but a towel around my torso. I laid back waiting for Fiyero, hoping he wouldn't take to long. I glanced over to the glass door leading out to a balcony for a moment and then looked away; out of the corner of my eye I saw something flutter to the ground. I got up, a bit concerned, and slowly made my way over, I couldn't see what had fallen yet. I placed my hand on the door when Fiyero came back in.

"I have to go, something happened in the office." he said a bit urgently. He changed into a uniform and did his best to fix his hair and moved to kiss me. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave me a weak smile before leaving. I chewed my lip, almost forgetting the object that had fallen, until I heard a slight rush of air and turned to see a slightly black speck against the dark black sky. As I looked closely at it, I saw something heart-wrenching, a pointed black hat, losing it's shape as it slowly faded away from my view for the second time in five years.


	12. Chapter 7: Funerals

**A/N: Ok, so, sorry this one took so long. Been kinda busy with the semester ending. So, this one started off better than it ended, to me at least. I'm sorry I started to ramble or if this one seems purposeless. As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed or commented. I hope you guys enjoy.**

Elphaba

I hadn't meant to drop the hat. I should have been more careful, I had my hair down and it could have hung over. I took to many risks going to that house. I was just lucky to have been able to grab it and fly off when I saw that Galinda was distracted. No, that wasn't the girl I knew, she was too successful to waist her time with trash like me. I had to get it through my head that I'd lost my friendship with Galinda Uppland and would never be good enough to even meet Glinda the good witch. The sooner that happened the better off I'd be.

Even though I told myself I wasn't good enough to know Galinda, I knew that wouldn't keep me away from her. I had no right to interfere with her life now, but I'd done a lot of things outside of my rights in the last five years. Now I just knew that I had to be more careful. Me, more or less stalking any of the associate of the Wizard was a danger, not only to me but to anything I was involved in. That meant any contacts of mine would be in danger and as many Animals and groups I'd helped in the past were off limits now. I would have to end all communication with them.

That night I went back to my apartment, confused, and wondering why I was doing this to myself. I sighed when I realized had no idea and just went to bed, rather, I sat in bed that night rolling and twisting and for the first time, realizing how cold my bed was.

The next morning I got dressed in another outfit meant to cover every inch of my skin. Pants, a long sleeved-shirt, handkerchief and hat were always very important when I left during the day. They weren't exactly the most inconspicuous of clothes but as long as they were only things people questioned she was fine. The only real set back to them was summer weather. Heat was awful in them and especially with her job she struggled, but it was much better than ending up in South Stairs. She made sacrifices to stay here and help the Animal rights revolution, but if she wasn't even doing that, then what good reason did she even have for staying there? I was so unsure lately, and it seemed like it was all started by picking up a damn newspaper. Maybe I should have gotten my money the next day. Then going to work would just be part of my routine and not a distraction in my new goal.

I slumped into the groundskeepers office and he told me how many plots I'd be digging and gave me the map he usually marked them off on, and said they all had to be done by noon. I took it and slipped it into my shirt pocket before leaving quietly and heading to his shed, all I really needed was a shovel and a tape measure.

I finished my digging by eleven and waited for the funerals like I always did; I hated watching them but somebody had to watch the results of the Wizards Tyranny, especially when it came to the soldiers he used like toys and threw away when they were of no use to him. The hardest part was watching the mothers and wives and children of soldiers who'd died in battle. As time went on the salutes were smaller as less soldiers were provided for funerals. I leaned against one of the many small, leafless trees around the graveyard and watched. The guns had just been fired when I heard a voice behind me. Hearing it shocked me, but I couldn't move away from it, not by choice or at all, I was frozen in my spot.

"It really is a shame; losing so many soldiers I mean." the deep voice was somber.

I did my best to lower the pitch of my own voice, "That family doesn't agree."

The sadness was replaced by curiosity this time "Why wouldn't they?" I didn't turn to see his face.

"They aren't putting a soldier in the ground. They're putting a loved one to rest; a son, a father, someone's brother." I kept my voice low, and it wasn't very hard. I felt a bit frustrated with the man standing behind her, and a smile almost formed on my covered lips.

"A friend even. I fought alongside him. But that doesn't mean it's not a shame. He was a good soldier, and in times of war it's a shame to lose anybody." I could hear a smile in his voice as well, masking the sadness.

"I suppose you're right. But the real shame might be losing so many people for a pointless war." I resisted the urge to turn around and glare at the man.

"You know, as captain of the guard I could arrest you for that." I was tense when he said that, but his laughter relaxed me slightly. The boy I'd met years ago had really developed quite a sense of humor as of late.

"Do you threaten civilians with your status often, Captain Tiggular?" I wondered to the man. I shouldn't have, this was already far closer than I should have been to this man when I could have been arrested for even being within the city limits.

"Only the ones that interest me. It seems it's about time I be on my way. It was nice meeting you." He walked in front of me and held out a hand which I shook, hesitating only when I noticed the holes in my sleeves. I watched him leave and follow the grieving family. He caught up to them quickly and patted their shoulders. From the distance I could see the crying let up. It seemed Fiyero was more than just a soldier as well.

Galinda

Today Fiyero had a funeral on one side of town while I had a meeting with Madame Morrible. She was mostly discussing a discontinuation of sorcery classes outside of the Emerald city. I was against it, of course, but she insisted that it was the only way to keep track of those who could use it against the wizard. Of course her main example was the greatest criminal known to Oz in the last decade, the Wicked Witch. The witch had been trained by 'the very best' and since Morrible's work was entrusted to an unknown student she was now a threat to the Wizard and all of Oz. As much as I wanted to protest that would only put me under suspicion, as it did with anybody else who questioned Morrible. Instead I sat through the meeting, nodding along, and waiting to be told what I was meant to say. I hardly even paid attention to Morrible anymore, I'm sure in another time I'd have been shocked with myself.

After that I made my way to my carriage, smiling and waving to those who'd stop me.

"Hello your Goodness." They'd say and grab my hand, or bow and ramble"It's good to know you and you're fiance are keeping that dastardly witch at bay."

All I could really do was to smile and nod. When I finally made it to the carriage I signaled my carriage driver to take us to the graveyard Fiyero was supposed to be going to. Hopefully I wouldn't interrupt but I wanted to see my Fiance.

Funerals were pretty recurring in the guard, especially when Fiyero had first joined. Often enough he'd have to go and be part of the salutes. When he would go I'd wait at my apartment, anxious for him to visit, glad that he wasn't being buried. Now, he was their to support his friends family. As we approached, I heard the gun shots ring out. The sound made me flinch and I could hear the horses outside but the driver kept them under control. I looked out of the window and saw Fiyero in his uniform, speaking to someone, far to overdressed for the middle of the day. I watched as he spoke to the family and then saluted the soldiers before they left.

The door to the carriage was pulled open as Fiyero stepped in, pulling his hat off, and sat across from me"Ma'am, it appears to me that you are wanted by the government of Oz. You're previous interactions to the criminal known as the Wicked Witch, place you as a threat to Oz and its inhabitants."

"Oh, no, it really is a shame, I was supposed to prepare dinner to night, but I suppose my fiance for the night will have to starve." I teased.

"Oh, I'm sure I'm doing him a favor." he laughed and leaned forward to kiss my cheek.

I huffed and shoved him away playfully "Well, then if my cooking is so awful I'm sure he won't mind me being taken away."

"Assaulting the Captain of the guard; I'm pretty sure that will earn some time in South Stairs." He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my temple even though I crossed my arms.

"Who was that you were talking to?" I asked curiously as I remembered seeing him by the tree.

He sighed, being drawn away from his slight escape from the days business, "The family of my friend. His mother and wife were taking it hard."

"No, no, the man under the tree." I was curious, Fiyero was definitely they type of person who cared about his job, he cared about his soldiers and especially the people he was protecting by being in the guard.

"Someone I was speaking to, I believe they work for the graveyard." He smiled slightly as he looked out the window, and saw the figure walking towards the grave. "They sort of reminded me of Elphaba." I hadn't expected that. Fiyero usually hated these a lot more than I did, but the person working at this graveyard, at least made it easier.

As we rode in silence to our home, I noticed, Elphaba was coming up a lot. We'd spent a lot of time trying to get over her, after she'd left school her sister joined us. I grew close to her, and although I knew I was misplacing my need for Elphie's friendship on her we eventually developed one of our own. The beautiful young girl was just as hurt by her sisters departure and that was the basis for our bond. After that, Fiyero joined the guard, and I was slowly getting used to my place as the survivor of the 'witches' attack, and advocate for stopping her. As much as I hated defacing my friends name, I loved the attention, and I lost my interest in books for a long time. They reminded me too much of her. It was far too long before I ever set foot in a library again. I still wasn't sure how I felt about her. Yes, she was my friend, but that was a long time ago. She chose to leave us and now she chose to remain a criminal.


	13. Chapter 8: How safe is a safe house?

**A/N: Well, I'm trying to add more depth to the actual story now. Ya know, more than just Elphaba and Galinda hovering around eachother, but I will definitely get to that. The characters Charlie and Kynot are original characters but you might recognize some names. The name Kynot is borrowed from Son of a Witch and Charlie's last name is Chopper and his brother is of course Nick. I'll mention that more in the story. As always, I appreciate the reviews and comments I've gotten, and any advice is welcome, no matter how harsh you think you're sounding. Private messages are nice too. Thank you guys who are still reading. I really am glad you guys are still following.**

Elphaba

I went home that afternoon and changed into a frock and a cloak. It wasn't the most conspicuous of outfits but it was enough to cover me up. I pulled the hood up with my gloved hands and left, still smelling of graveyard dirt. I made my way out of the apartment and headed toward a small corner, tonight I had a job, more like a meeting. Tonight, hopefully, would be my last.

The coffee shop was empty, it was barely evening so most people wouldn't be looking for it. It was dimly lit and perfect for the sort of meetings that usually went on here. On closer inspection I noticed it wasn't as empty as I'd believed before; in the corner a dark figure sat sipping his coffee and I made my way to him.

"Working the graveyard shift again Saint Aelphaba?" a deep scratchy voice asked before I even passed him.

I groaned and slid into the seat across from him "Ha ha, that's a new one. Don't call me that."

He laughed, or I suppose it was more of a bark, "Would you prefer just Aelphaba? Or Fabala?"

I scowled and pinched my bridge "Saint is what I usually go by in public," I didn't wait for his response, instead I held up a hand to stop him and mumbled "Hardly much of a saint, I know, so let's stick with the usual Fae. Thank you for the jokes in my otherwise dreary life, now, can we get on with business, Charles?"

He pouted as if he were a child and it only distorted his features. A slight shadow across a strong chin and square jaw, slight scarring over his eyebrows and gray eyes covered by curly black hair, most people would call him handsome but they would never be able to imagine him as a pouting child. "You could really use a sense of humor. Just like my brother, all work and no play. But aside from that I suppose you're right, it's been awhile since any news has gotten around this city and something big may be happening."

I crossed my arms when he mentioned his brother. Both boys were very intense but they'd chosen very different paths. "Something big? And what might that be?" I was curious, but I really couldn't let my curiosity distract me from what I was really here for.

Charlie slid an envelope across the table, and the light from the small candle on the table caught on his hand before he pulled it back. "Recession."

"What? Who?" I leaned forward and clapped my hands on the table. If someone was receding I needed to know who and why.

At my reaction the waitress at the counter jumped, startled. It wasn't a surprise, this neighborhood wasn't the safest, especially at night. Charlie leaned forward and scowled, he became completely serious "Sit back and I will tell you." when I did he sighed and sipped his coffee before continuing "Your sister, the Eminent Thropp, is receding from the Wizard's government."

At that I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. Nessarose, was pulling away from the Wizard's grip. She was in control of Munchkin land and in the past had been known for her leniency on the Wizard's bans on Animal rights; of course, she wasn't letting them work or anything as preposterous as that, but they weren't prosecuted as they were throughout the rest of Oz, except of course the Vinkus, but it was a start.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I tried to contain my excitement but it wasn't easy. I lifted the envelope and opened it, inside was several folded papers. Even though most of the greatest acts of terrorism in the last fiver years were supposedly my fault, I was just a messenger, I was too well known and too recognizable to do anything more than carry letters from place to place.

"Those letters," he pointed to the envelope in my hand "are going to let several safe homes know that they can move the Animals they house out of the city before Nessarose announces her recession. I can't tell you exactly when it's going to happen, so you have to get those out tonight." I nodded and slipped the envelope into a pocket in my cloak. "I can do that, but I have to tell you, I can't do anything else."

"Sai- Fae" he corrected himself when I threw him a glare, "You know we can't have you doing anything in the public eye."

I shook my head and pushed myself up from the table. "Charlie, I don't mean that. I can't do this anymore. I have other things to worry about, after tonight you have to let everyone know, I'm not doing this anymore. As far as you all know, there never was a Fae." I walked past him and put my hand on his shoulder "But for you and your brother, Nick, you can always look up Saint Aelphaba." He nodded and lifted his hand to grab mine and shake. The metal felt cold, but I shook it anyway. Charlie would never tell me how he'd come to have a metal hand.

I wandered around the neighborhood until midnight. I couldn't go to my apartment right away in case I was being tailed but I'd head to a safe house. The first one was several blocks from my home and walking there would take awhile, especially since I wasn't using a straight path. I zigzagged through alleys and between buildings and eventually I approached a fenced in warehouse. I pulled out one note and sighed as I checked my surroundings. This part of town was particularly empty, it was perfect as I began climbing the fence, when I was over I did my best to creep to the door but I froze when I heard a rustling. There was a lot of rubble and trash around the warehouse so I assumed it was the wind. I moved closer to the building and tried to find a door, I thought I saw a handle when I heard something behind me. I turned around, but only quick enough to pull my arm up in front of my face. A pain shot through my arm as a dog sunk it's teeth in. I tried to beat it off but as I did I realized there was more to this dog than just training to attack, it looked angry.

"Stop! Stop, I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm with Charlie." I did my best not to shout as I kicked at the Dog on top of me.

"Charlie? Charlie Chopper? He sent you? Oh my Ozma, I apologize ma'am." He lowered his ears and tail as he stepped back and dipped his head.

I panted slightly and checked my arm, the cloak was shredded and so was my sleeve, but underneath green and red were mixing awfully, well. My arm felt as if it were on fire and I gripped it tightly, doing my best not to let the Dog see my pain. "It's fine, really. You were just doing your job." I gave him a smile and opened my injured hand. "Charlie wanted me to bring this here. It has directions for anybody here, in need of a safe place to stay."

The dog nodded somberly "Ma'am, the owner of this warehouse is out running errands, he won't be in for a while, maybe you could come in and one of his, uh, tenants could check your arm. It's the best I could do to make up for attacking you" He suggested.

I couldn't stop here, if I wanted to get these letters out "You shouldn't worry about me, but if you could make sure the owner gets that letter I'd really appreciate it, and pass the word on to any other safe houses you know of." He nodded and stood on his hind legs and walked to the fence, "I doubt you'll be able to climb again." He opened the fence to allow me through. I nodded and left as fast as I could, I pulled both arms through the sleeves of my cloak and crossed them underneath trying to put pressure on her injured one. I hurried back to my apartment and once I returned I did my best to wipe up the blood and bandage my arm, before taking my broom out once more. The second house was far easier, I'd rushed herself in the first house, normally I wouldn't let any details like a guard Dog distract me. Now I was letting the houses know I was with Charlie Chopper first. Gaining people's trust, or at least, approaching them was easier that way.

The third safe house was hardest. It wasn't exactly the most well hidden, it was the basement of an apartment building. I'd been there before but something felt different tonight, I was more cautious, I tried leaving the letter with a custodian but he refused to take it. This time I was lead to the basement, across the floor were blankets and mats, most had small Animals and cubs while larger ones, parents, spoke in a corner. They were speaking in hushed tones, and once they noticed me they quieted, glancing worriedly between myself and their young. I pulled down my hood, some recognized me and nodded respectfully while others gasped silently, obviously unaware of my assistance in most of their being able to stay here. I approached them, catching the eye of a small boy, a human boy, who looked more or less homeless. It wasn't rare to see orphans and homeless humans among large groups of Animals, even humans were being prosecuted for even being involved with Animal liberations now. But this boy was different, the way he looked at me worried me, I couldn't put my finger on it then, but I'd regret not stopping him. We passed each other and soon enough he was a distant memory, I handed off the letter to an old Tiger, one I'd met here before, he smiled gently and thanked me, shaking my hand, and inquiring as I flinched, I briefed him on my night, doing my best to be social, but it came hard to me. I'd avoided large groups as long as I could, but it felt good to know this one would be able to reach safety. I felt good, until I heard three gun shots from above. After the shots faded into silence an eery sense of quiet fell over the entire room, even the cubs were silent, until footsteps were heard upstairs and shouting. Once the banging began everything went to hell.

The door to the basement was locked but I doubted that would keep out the guards. All the Animals rushed to their cubs and grabbed them. They rushed to find exits but as far as they could tell there were none. I gripped my broom tightly in my good hand and rushed up the stairs. I couldn't remember everything from my sorcery training but maybe I could work something out. I slid the broom under my other arm and placed my hand on the door, I chanted something under my breath, doing my best to pronounce the words as I remembered them and in a second a gust of wind forced the door outward, taking a dozen soldiers with it and sending even more out of my way as I rushed out of the basement, followed by a trail of Animals, and their cubs. They scattered as they tried to reach the door, some were grabbed and told their young to run away, others ran with crying cubs in their arms. I couldn't watch, the soldiers were doing their best to capture the Animals but many escaped. I ran until I could get my broom beneath me and took off. I couldn't go home now, I'd have to run away again, at least for now. Shots fired behind me and I heard the shouts, roars, and cries of the Animals below me. I should have been down their trying to help; Instead I was leaving behind those I'd been trying to rescue.

Glinda

Fiyero and I went home after the funeral. He and I had been expecting to rest when a messenger told him that they'd been able to locate a safe house for Animals within the city. I never understood why it was so awful for Animals to have the same rights as humans but as always, questioning the Morrible's will put me out of my place. I was just a pretty face, meant to please the crowds until Morrible felt they were ready for more bad news or laws. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy my job, but every so often I wondered if there was more, maybe even if I'd made a wrong choice somewhere along the line.

The house was coming along nicely, I'd wanted to buy furniture to place inside but both of us were so busy that shopping for ourselves was out of the question at the moment. Fiyero did suggest that I design and decorate the yard at least, even a garden. He'd brought me books on architecture over the years and pulled them out now, hoping they'd help. I really appreciated the gesture, but as I stared at them and the blank notebooks underneath I wondered if I would be able to.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Fiyero said as he came in the room. His uniform was wrinkled after the day.

"I'm not sure whether I want to or not." I lied. I wanted to, I just didn't know if I would be able to do it well enough. Sure I'd read about it, but that didn't mean I could.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He began unbuttoning his coat when we both heard a knock at the door. He looked to me and I sighed and waved him away, smiling weakly. I'd begun to hate him leaving at night, but I accepted that it was part of his job. Instead of letting him just this time I followed him downstairs.

"He signaled us Captain, I alerted the men and they went in." Fiyero's general was at the door, something had happened.

"Where is he?" Fiyero sounded serious.

"On site, he wouldn't leave with us, he wouldn't leave with anyone but you." The man's voice softened, as if he felt bad for whoever they were talking about.

"Very well, I should have expected this. Fetch a carriage for me and I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving you in charge of the Animals." He saluted the general and closed the door. When he turned he seemed shocked to see me. "Glinda, I have to-"

I cut him off "Who were you talking about?"

"Glinda, I don't think I should involve you in this." He walked past me, buttoning up his shirt once more. He'd never done that before. He'd never hidden anything from me.

"Fiyero, who were you talking about?" I demanded this time.

"Glinda, it's confidential information." He turned and barked at me. I flinched slightly but I didn't back down.

"Either you tell me now, or I'll find out on my own." He scowled at that but he knew I wasn't lying, nobody denied me anything, and he knew trying to hide this would be pointless.

"James' son Kynot. He enlisted just before James died and when he found out he made me put him on his fathers assignment. He'd discovered a safe-house but we believe something went wrong." Fiyero kept his voice monotonous and his face stoic. I'd never seen him act this way towards me, but knowing that he'd allow his friend's son to be involved in such a dangerous mission angered me.

"How could you?" I shouted and hit his chest. I'd cut my hand on several of the badges he wore but that didn't stop me from pushing him further. "You allowed your friends son to join? At this time? He could be killed! He could have been killed tonight!" I shoved him further but he grabbed my hands, I knew he was doing his best to hold me back without hurting me but I couldn't. "You have to go get him. You have to get him now or I refuse to marry you! I'm not even sure I can now. You're throwing men's lives away like they're just toy soldiers. James was your friend and now you've let his son risk his life?" In the moment I'd meant every word I'd said, but when I saw the hurt on his face I regretted it. I wouldn't take it back though. His face was no longer made of stone but he didn't say anything, he just nodded and left.

Fiyero and I had been through a great deal together, but I wouldn't accept that he was just some monster. He was a good man, and he cared about his men, but this made me question that. I went to my room and began crying into my pillow. The more I thought about it, the more I noticed that the last time I'd begun to feel confused about someone I thought I knew they left me, but this time, I'd threatened to leave. Would I really leave Fiyero? I doubted it, but I wasn't entirely sure I knew him as well as I'd thought.

I waited at home for hours. No one was spared to update me. I wouldn't be needed until daytime. As the hours passed I regretted my words and thoughts more and more. I bandaged my hands and waited, my bed was lonely as I sat with my back to the wall and my knees to my chest, crying silently, so very unsure of myself lately. The sun was on the horizon when I fell asleep. I stirred slightly as I felt the mattress sink, and fell back asleep as I smelled a familiar woodsy scent, and fell back into my rest. When I finally woke up I smelled something else downstairs, eggs, and ham. I followed the scent and I saw an oddly familiar boy at the table in the dining room. Kynot. So Fiyero had brought him home. I choked slightly as the guilt welled up further, but I restrained myself from crying, and went to greet him.

"Well, it seems you've done quite a bit of growing since the last time I saw you." I plastered on my best fake smile and sat across from him, his plate of food sat untouched.

"Hello, your Goodness. I suppose so." His voice was low and aside from a hint of tiredness contained no emotion.

"Stop that nonsense, you've known me for ages, Glinda is fine." I stood up and moved around the table to hug him. When he didn't respond I asked "Did Fiyero leave for the day then?"

He nodded and pulled a paper from the pocket of a ragged shirt. He looked homeless, but maybe that was the point. I took the note and opened it quickly, reading it over twice.

_Glinda,_

_You were right. I'm sorry, we can discuss this when I get home. Watch over Kynot, we can discuss him later, as well. I'm sorry you had to find out that way._

_Love,_

_Fiyero_

I folded the letter up again and looked up to the boy. "Well, Kynot, I suppose you and I will be spending the day together." I smiled at him and stood up.

"Yes, ma'am." He stood up as well, and when he barely passed my head I remembered that his father was part Munchkin, where his parents were both relatively tall he was average. "Kynot, how old are you?" He shrugged and mumbled "Fifteen." I almost gasped. How could he have even been allowed in the Gale Force? I brushed the thought off and looked him up and down, his outfit had a bit blood on it. That wouldn't do. "You wait here, I'll get you some clothes to change into. And I don't have any business today so we can go find something to do. Get your mind off of last night." I smiled and he sat back down and nodded.

I changed my own clothes and brought some of Fiyero's down for Kynot, I showed him a room where he could change and told him to leave his clothes. He was quieter than when I'd first met him. At thirteen he was excitable, always wanting to play soldier with Fiyero and James. She remembered watching him and how Fiyero would grow just as excited to see the boy. He was part of the reason she imagined Fiyero would make a good father and husband. The boy who used to play with a cork rifle now carried a standard military hand gun. His hair used to be a curly mess of chestnut locks, now it was barely an inch from his head.

We loaded into a carriage and headed into the yard with a stack of architecture books, a sketchbook, and a couple of lawn chairs. "I've been hoping to decorate the yard. Maybe you could help me?"

"Yes ma'am." he mumbled, but wouldn't look at me.

I sighed as I watched. For some reason bringing him to our home seemed like a good idea, but I couldn't think of much else to do to help the boy. Hopefully Fiyero could when he got home.


	14. Chapter 9: Fabric of My Memory

**A/N: Okay, so, I got kind of impatient and a little bit uncertain. I wasn't exactly sure how to bring the two characters back together so I just figured I'd go for it. I'm hoping I didn't go to out of character for either character but this one just feels a bit weird for me. Um, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last time. As always I appreciate reviews comments and criticism no matter how harsh you may think it is, it can only help.**

Elphaba

I flew until the sun came up the next day, and after that I walked for quite some time. I couldn't go back into the city until nightfall. I rested under a large tree, and did my best not to fall asleep but the night before had taken a great deal of effort. I awoke to a shooting pain in my arm, and jolted awake to find I'd rolled onto it, the bandage was now seeping with blood, the sun was now setting, hopefully I could make it back into the city to change it. I sighed and picked myself up before getting back on the broom and doing my best to ride one handed.

The city was relatively empty, typically on nights like these the city would be bustling with civilians and tourists and club and bar-goers. Tonight, I had no cover except for the shadows afforded by the few lamps. I landed in an alley and made my way home, allowing a sigh of relief until I was stopped.

"Hey, you there. What do you think you're doing out this late?" a man shouted.

I ground my teeth together, this was getting annoying, having things go wrong at every turn wasn't my favorite idea "I was heading home late sir, I'd been caught up at, um, an old friends."

"Ma'am, a city wide curfew has been put in place by the Captain of the guard." Oh thank Oz, this wasn't a real guard, this guy probably even registered to them.

"Oh, my, I hope I've been no bother. I don't keep up with the news very well." I did my best to sound like a humble little woman just on her way.

He did his best to sound like an idiot "Alright, well, now that you know you best be on your way." He tilted his hat and left.

That was probably the easiest thing to happen in the last two days. I made my way up the stairs and into my apartment, hoping only to get some rest before the rest of the world caught up to me. I found my bandages and oils and once I'd stripped from my cloak I began to treat the wound. It hurt and I had to do my best not to shout, the oils I usually trusted feeling no better than water would on a normal day. Once I'd bandaged the wound, at least it stopped throbbing. As the events of the last day settled on my I couldn't help but grow angry.

I was selfish, I had to let myself realize that. I wanted to be a hero and a rebel and free Oz from the Rule of the wizard, but I was just a coward. I'd run when I should have stayed and helped those Animals, maybe more of them could have escaped then. I gripped my head slightly before punching a wall. It hurt like hell, but I didn't focus on it, instead it only made my thoughts go farther. What hadn't I done in my life with any thoughts of selflessness? As a child I'd take care of Nessa only because I knew I could do it better than father, I left my friends because I thought I knew better than the wizard, and now I only took those messages to be rid of my connections to the Animal rebellion, if I'd been more focused on actually helping the Animals, maybe their escape could have been better prepared.

I clenched my 'good' fist tightly, ignoring the pain. I couldn't help but wonder what Galinda would say about me now. I pulled my broom out once more, a scarf, and a hat, and a small silk pouch.

Gripping the broom was almost impossible with both my hands in the shape that they were. I'd thought I'd done some pretty reckless things before but riding, hundreds of feet in the air, on a broomstick, with a bleeding arm, and probably a broken hand. That was a new trick. The wizard's palace was surrounded by guards, they didn't have much more than the usual lamps though so all I had to do was make a big arch around and behind them was the series of houses. When I found the barest one I flew around a couple more times and then landed on the roof as gently as I could. I sat down, doing my best to avoid sticking out over the roof of the house and I pulled my hat off and leaned my head slightly over the edge to look into the room. Glinda sat in there alone, she was tapping her foot impatiently and soon she got up and paced up around the room in what seemed like frustration. When she stood up I pulled up slightly but eased my head back down, watching the woman upside down. I wondered what could have her so bothered, but soon, either the cause or the solution appeared. I did my best to listen in on the couple.

"He said she was there." I could barely hear Fiyero's mumbling.

Galinda looked hurt at that "How could he have kn- no, no, there couldn't have been any mistaking it."

He smiled and placed his fingers under her chin to lift her eyes to his "You never seem to give up hope that she's staying out of trouble, do you?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly before standing up, leaning on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Do you?" when he shook his head she asked "Fiyero, what's going to happen to him?" she seemed concerned.

"Well, I want to have him discharged. If I claim he's too much of a risk to carry on after being seen nobody will question it, but after that I don't know, his mother all but disowned him when he said he was enlisting." Fiyero seemed exhausted, as if he'd been doing this all his life. He heard something that I couldn't as he headed to the door and opened it, only to find a boy there. Who was the boy? Why did he look so familiar? He couldn't have been their son, he was young but not young enough. Before I could think any further it hit me and I gasped. That was the boy from the safe-house; he'd cleaned up and been put in better fitting clothes. Did that mean that they were speaking about me? Of course. I sighed and leaned back over to continue listening.

"Captain, I can't leave the guard, what would my father say?" The boy was almost shouting.

Fiyero did his best to clear his face and voice of emotion "He would be grateful. You're too young to be fighting."

The boy didn't know what to say and he looked to Glinda who just shrugged, "I can't go home, Captain. My mom won't take me back."

"Even if I allowed you to stay you'd be a threat, too many escaped Animals know your face." he tried to reason.

"Those Animals are long gone. They'd have found somewhere else to go, they wouldn't bother with me." he kept arguing.

Fiyero pinched the bridge of his nose "I just can't let you stay in the guard."

"Then let me stay here." He was almost begging now "I could guard lady Glinda."

"Kynot, I don't think-" Fiyero was cut off by Glinda "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Both looked to her, Kynot with hope and Fiyero with uncertainty.

"He has basic guard training, and he's no problem to have around the house. I'm so used to different guards all the time it would be nice to have a familiar face." She sounded particularly convincing, although even I could tell she was just doing it for the boy.

Fiyero sighed and rubbed his temple, "We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Kynot didn't actually smile but he did look relatively relieved, and Galinda she clapped and hugged the silent boy. Fiyero led the boy out of the room and Glinda smiled to herself.

I sat up on the roof and laid my broom behind me. I reached into my pocket with my bandaged hand and decided now might be a decent enough time to do this. I pulled out a small silk bag and pulled out its contents as memories rushed back to me.

Glinda

I watched Fiyero and Kynot go back and forth. I really did feel bad for Kynot but it wouldn't be right to let him go back to the guard. I wasn't expecting him to ask to stay here, but that seemed like the only option and I wasn't going to let Fiyero brush it off. I gave my input and tried to sound convincing even if I just wanted to make sure Kynot had somewhere to stay. He'd been through far to much to be put out like that. If Fiyero agreed to it fully tomorrow he could move in after his discharge. I smiled to myself and looked out onto my balcony. I realized I hadn't been out there since we'd moved in and went to the glass doors and opened them. Before I stepped out though I noticed something on the ground. I bent down and picked it up to feel in my hands, I went inside and moved toward the lamp to look at it. It was fabric, the edges were frayed like it had been ripped and it was definitely a very valuable fabric, maybe it had even been part of a nice outfit. It looked so familiar as I ran it over my fingers and tried to remember where I'd seen it before. I wasn't any closer to remembering when a voice sent chills down my spine.

"Your dress." it sounded like a ghost from my past.

I kept my back turned to the voice as I stared down at the fabric and realized that it was in fact from a dress I'd worn back in my days at Shiz.

"Still knocking you speechless I see." I could even hear the smirk in her words. I closed my eyes, hoping I was imagining this, but I knew that if I was I didn't want it to stop.

"Why are you here?" I breathed.

I heard a slight chuckle and held my breath "I can't drop in on my old friends and say hello? Or congratulations? I mean better late than never right?"

I opened my eyes and turned around, she was really there, leaning against the frame of the door I'd just left open. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to step forward, "You've been gone so long I believed it was safe to assume you were either dead or didn't care." I kept my face void of any emotion.

She looked me over slowly, examining every inch of me and her smirk fell "It seems Miss Galinda has developed more of a personality than she shows the public."

I couldn't help but step closer at that, I ignored her words and her flinch and even her questions of "What are you doing?" and brushed my fingers over her cheek. She was real, she was really here. The fabric slipped from my hands and my jaw dropped slightly. I felt her smooth skin beneath my own, it felt just like I remembered, and I smelled her, she smelled of dirt and sweat and blood, with just a hint of sandalwood.

"Elphie?" I mumbled the word, maybe I did, maybe I just imagined saying it, but she answered.

"Yes Galinda?" she responded, her eyebrow raised curiously. The other raised in shock as my fist connected with her nose.

"Ahh, hell! What was that for?" her voice was now muffled and she'd brought both of her hands to her nose. One was bandaged, and blood was seeping through.

"Five years of pent up aggression." I shrugged and brushed her hands away, particularly impressed but somewhat shocked, to see blood trickling down. As a public figure I usually made it a point of not attacking anybody in a physical manner, but her face was just there and I really couldn't control my arm. Now that I'd gotten that out of the way something seemed more concerning.

"What do you think you're doing here? You are less than welcome in the Emerald City." I was curious but did my best not to show.

"Working." the smirk was entirely gone from her voice. She wasn't telling me everything but I didn't think she was lying.

"You could go elsewhere. Somewhere you'd be less likely to be turned in." it sounded like a threat.

She lifted her bandaged hand, seeing the blood on it. "I'm not needed elsewhere, but you might know that."

The remark was biting but I knew what she was talking about, the emerald city was the strictest and quickest in it's actions of Animal rights. Within weeks they'd had most Animals hiding away and waiting to escape, and Elphaba had always had a soft spot for Animals. "Yes, but you'd be safer."

At that she seemed shocked. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrow again "Do you really care either way?"

I kept my face clear and grabbed her hand gently "What happened to you?"

"I was sucker punched by the closest thing I've ever seen to a Gillikun Munchkin." that smirk was back, even though she was wiping blood off it ever couple of seconds. I squeezed her arm and she let out a slight yelp "Fine, fine, I was attacked by a Dog," she held up the bandaged one "and I let my pent up anger out on a wall." she turned the seemingly alright one over and it wouldn't open completely without force. She seemed to be insinuating something when she mentioned the wall.

"You might have found the only violent Animal in the city." I teased, and looked at her face once more, she was still focused on her nose and I let her hand go. I knew I should be more focused on the fact that a wanted criminal was in my home, and that I'd just taken her down with a single punch, but I wasn't. My best friend was on my floor bleeding, and happiness sort of welled up inside of me. I reached up to stroke her cheek again, and she flinched. I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"I'm so glad to see my suffering brings you such joy. It's almost like Shiz all over again, should I expect Miss Shenshen and Pfanee to come in with some quips about me being an artichoke or green-bean?" she didn't sound very pleased but I continued to giggle.

"Oh, Elphie," I sighed "you're much more of an avocado." at that she brushed me away and stood up.

She kept her hand at her nose and took a step back, "Miss Galinda, I should really be going, I doubt the wife of the Captain of the guard is expected to fraternize with one of the most wanted criminals in Oz." She smirked and pulled on something I hadn't really seen in quite some time, her black pointed hat, and I jumped, drawn out of the serene sense of being with my friend, and into the reality of me being in a room alone with a criminal, a criminal that I didn't want to leave "Elphie, will you be back?" I asked before I could stop to think about it.

She seemed shocked, more shocked than when I'd hit her. But she didn't seem entirely against the idea. She looked at me silently until she heard Fiyero's footsteps in the hallway. She looked to the door, then back to me before putting her finger to her lips, letting me know not to tell, and leaving through the balcony stepping on the metal fence and reaching up for something and then falling over. I jumped to go see but before I could reach the door she was riding off, as wrong as I knew it was I hoped she came back.

"What are you looking at?" Fiyero asked as he came in and fell onto the bed lazily.

I wanted to tell him I was looking at the best friend that had left us so long ago, instead I closed the doors and turned back to him saying "Just the stars."

"Kynot assures me you'd be safe under his watch." he seemed to tired but I could hear a smile in his voice.

I chewed my lip slightly and pulled a porcelain smile on "I have no doubt in my mind that I would be."

Fiyero sighed tiredly and rolled over onto his side, "Tomorrow we'll both probably be out late. There's so much paperwork for both of us, the other night brought in so many Animals, and criminals, and ugh!" He groaned. I moved over to the bed and sat down. He pulled me into his arms "I'd rather spend tomorrow night with you though."

A genuine smile slipped through as I kissed him "And I'd rather you not wear your uniform in bed and ruin my comforter, but we can't all get what we want."

He laughed and stood up, holding his hands up in surrender and stripped to his skivvies. I watched him, thinking about how seconds earlier his supposed enemy was in just as close proximity. He'd supposedly been trying to take the Wicked Witch down for years, but I'd gotten her with one punch. I laughed to myself and he looked up and asked "What are you laughing at?"

"I just enjoy winning." I smiled laid back comfortably. I was ignoring so many important things, but for the moment I just wanted to feel like a school girl again. Then I realized, Elphaba hadn't once called me Glinda.


	15. Chapter 10: What I know and who I knew

**A/N: Right, well, this one doesn't seem like my best work but I can't figure out what exactly it needs. But I kinda owe you guys. Sorry this one took so long and it rambles again. It feels sort of fluffy to me. I hope you guys enjoy it though. As always, thanks to you reviewers and readers and I always appreciate it, and advice can only improve the story. Thank you.**

Elphaba

I spent the day in bed, jumping and flinching every time I heard a sound outside my door. I was sure the Guard would be coming for me by now, Oz knows they had more than enough reasons to. In my few moments of relaxation I'd cleaned up my nose properly since it had stopped bleeding, and was glad to find that it hadn't been broken, but there a yellow-green blob was beginning to form. That was good news but my fist was broken, and the other arm was tender but I kept the bandage on. The last few days could hardly be described as my best but last night was far more confusing than I expected it to be.

Glinda should have called Fiyero, she could have just had me arrested then and there. She'd taken me down easily and there's no doubt that she would've been hailed a hero for that. I was an easy target, I hadn't been remotely prepared to have gotten hit and I was already injured when she did it. Knowing that Glinda could have had me arrested on the spot should have made me regret the night before, but it didn't, in fact, I was overwhelmed with joy at getting to see her again.

I rolled over onto my side, wincing and sighing as I adjusted to the pain of this new position. As I relaxed again the thoughts of last night were free to return. Glinda withheld her emotions well, much better than I'd really expect of her, but I suppose my expectations for Galinda wouldn't apply. Still, I sort of wished I could have read her better, but one thing I read loud and clear was her fist. She hardly even seemed remorseful, although I really didn't deserve remorse. My thoughts of her fist lead to the others of her fingertips on my face. I fell asleep thinking of the seconds before my nose became a punching bag.

I woke up to a shooting pain in my arm and rolled out of the bed groaning. As I untangled myself from my blanket I realized how dark it'd gotten outside. I chewed my lip wondering if I should go. I was in pretty bad shape and all the flying couldn't have been good, but I couldn't stop myself as I pulled on a shirt and pants. Frocks were uncomfortable for riding but they were just a general preference. Pants at least didn't blow around me. The scarf I usually wore was fine but the cap I wore to work was a better fit. I grabbed my broom before leaving again.

Glinda's home was relatively dark considering how early it was. Two rooms had light flickering through the windows. I landed on the balcony and looked in carefully before pulling the door slightly. It was open. I pushed it further open and dipped my head in, looking around the room quickly. I leaned my broom against the wall and made sure my scarf was covering my face, more out of habit than necessity. I went to Glinda's vanity and pulled out the chair to sit down while I waited.

As flinchy as I was in my own apartment, Glinda's room had me on edge. I watched her door closely and anytime I thought I even heard something I jumped to my feet and looked for somewhere to hide. Eventually I started getting impatient, tapping my foot, and wrapping my knuckles on the vanity. I was getting up to leave when the door finally opened and I yelped and rushed for the balcony.

"Wait!" I heard a hushed voice plead.

I turned around and saw Glinda, she looked tired. "Why, Miss Glinda, should I take that to mean you want me to stay?" I couldn't help but tease her.

"Elphaba don't toy with me right now." she seemed serious, her facade was gone, and the shock of seeing me was too.

I smirked at that and nodded "I'm sure you've got other people to do that for you."

She didn't seem to like the joke nearly as much as I did. She approached me and looked me up and down "You look like a man. Or a hobo." she restrained a laugh.

"That's the first time I've heard that." I shrugged. I was going to continue when she lifted her hand and I couldn't help but flinch, but she just pulled the scarf down from my face. She quirked her eyebrow as she noticed the bruise in the middle of my face. She slid her finger over it and mumbled "Why do you wear so much clothes?"

I resisted the urge to flinch again as she brushed her fingers over the tender skin and I crossed my eyes slightly, unable to help but watch her hand. "I, um, have to stay covered, it's somewhat hard to stay out of the public eye when you're green. Homeless people, however go unnoticed almost daily."

She nodded and slid her hand up from my nose to the hat on my head. She pulled it off slowly and watched as my hair came untwisted and fell messily over my shoulders. She stood on her toes and ran her fingers through it, trying to fix it, I assumed.

"What're you doing?" I asked her curiously and held one hand with my decent one and nudged her other away with the broken one.

She looked a bit confused at that and shrugged, "to be honest, I'm wondering if you're real."

That surprised me, I lifted both eyebrows slightly.

"You don't seem to be having the greatest time. Do you plan on running into an angry pack of Elephants next?" she asked as she grabbed my bandaged arm.

I snorted at that, "Since when do you joke? Or have any form of wit, your Goodness?"

She smirked at that and flipped her hair "I've had time to develop it."

"I could have used someone with a wit like that back in Shiz." I laughed but stopped when her face fell slightly. I caught a flash of emotion, maybe confusion but wondered what she could been confused about.

"Well, it's not like you stayed to find anyone like that." the smirk and jokes were gone, her tone was monotonous, and I realized that what I thought was confusion was more like sadness. I bit my lip and before holding out my bandaged hand and stroking her cheek, I hesitated but kept going.

She didn't look at me as I touched her cheek and so I said "I've missed you."

She didn't even look at me then, in fact her face fell even lower. I was concerned as I watched her, the room was eerily silent. We stayed that way until it was awkward, at least for me it was, and the silence was broken by a hard breathing sound. Glinda was moving, her chest was going up and down, and my hand was now stinging. I pulled away slightly but then returned my hand to her cheek and lifted her face. She was crying and I couldn't stand the sight, "Oh Glinda, please don't cry. I'm sorry," I pulled her into a hug and tried patting her back, the gesture was foreign to me but I'd seen it done before. We stood in the middle of the room even longer as she sobbed into my shirt until my chest stung a bit.

"Mm furry." I heard her mumble into my shirt but I couldn't understand and held her back slightly to wipe her eyes with my sleeve. "What?"

She wiped her eyes on her arm too and coughed "I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly "For what?"

She layer her head on my chest, and sighed "For crying on your shirt, and getting you wet. It's bad for you isn't it?" she sniffled slightly and I rubbed her back.

"It's fine, just a little sting, nothing compared to yesterday." I teased, and she began shaking again. I was going to ask her not to cry again when I heard her, she wasn't crying. I lifted her chin and looked at her, she was laughing at me. I smiled at that and stroked her cheek.

When she calmed down she quietly asked "Elphie?"

"Yes." I mumbled curiously.

She was quiet for a moment before continuing "Did you ever think of coming back?"

I chewed my lip uncertainly, I wanted to tell her yes, but it would probably be harder to tell her that the only reason I'd want to come back would have been for her. "Yes." I decided.

She looked up at me, a look I couldn't identify on her face and she pulled me to the bed, "Come here."

I did as I was told and followed her, sitting down when she pushed me on the bed. She sat next to me and asked me "Elphaba, do you remember the day Morrible told you that you were going to the Emerald city to meet the Wizard?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and nodded.

"Do you remember that night? When we were drinking."

I was going to nod because I remembered going to the store but I didn't remember anything after we made our way to the room. "Uh, no."

"You were drunk, and I was drunkish." she mumbled, looking away from me slightly. I pulled her face back towards me and nodded for her to go on. "I did something, I really shouldn't have." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, I hadn't thought about that night in so long but now I was beginning to realize I didn't remember much about it. "What did you do?"

She chewed her lip and placed her hand over mind, although she was looking away. I grew worried and pulled my hand away slightly, she said she'd done something wrong but I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. "Glinda, did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry Glinda. I shouldn't have been drinking, I'm sor-"

She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I didn't move until Glinda pulled away, panting slightly. She looked me up and down, probably trying to read me.

Glinda

"That's what I did." I was panting and slightly flushed and I was trying to read Elphaba's expression. For the most part she looked shocked. She didn't say anything and I looked down to found her hand and hold it gently. She still didn't respond. "Elphie?" I asked worriedly. Last time the only reason it ended was because we fell asleep, but I didn't know where it ended. Now, it seemed as if I'd pushed this to far. I pulled back slightly, "Elphaba speak to me." I mumbled, panicking slightly.

"I, um, I, Glinda? Have you known about this all these years?" She seemed nervous. I wanted to keep apologizing, but I doubted me crying on her some more would help. I nodded and felt my eyes water, only to see Elphaba begin to snicker. She was laughing, at me, for telling her how awful I was.

"So, Glinda the good isn't all that good?" she seemed almost hysterical at the thought. I felt bad at first but now I was a bit angry.

"You think that's funny? I've spent years worrying about what you'd think!" I shouted at her and huffed.

She continued laughing and had to carefully wipe tears away "So you still pull that? What does Fiyero think of all your huffing?" at that reality hit me like a slap in the face. I was engaged, to the captain of the Gale Force and I'd just kissed the Wicked Witch. I jumped up and covered my face.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I paced back and forth and ruffled my hair. I couldn't do that.

Elphaba jumped up and slid her arm around my waist brushed my hands away before kissing me again, I almost relaxed into it before pushing her away. "Elphaba no!" She was concerned and moved back, I saw it in her eyes before I could tell her "It's not your fault I swear." She didn't relax but she nodded.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm engaged. You shouldn't even be here right now. Oh Oz! Fiyero or Kynot could have come home and walked in on us." I was flustered as I paced around the room and then as if on cue I hear a knock at the door and "Miss Glinda." I sighed in slight relief and pushed Elphaba into the closet, she was eying the door to the balcony but I whispered "Stay put." Her eyes flickered between me and the window but she didn't fight as I closed the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, looking out in the hallway for Fiyero.

"Captain Fiyero said that he won't be back tonight bu he'll be here tomorrow morning. He's being sent to Munchkinland to meet with The Eminent Thropp. He's leaving tomorrow as well." Kynot tried to sound professional as he stood in a clean well fitted uniform. On the chest was a small pin, when he caught me looking at it he mumbled "For bravery in the face of danger."

I smiled and hugged him and he stiffened slightly "You deserve it."

He shrugged and reached up to ruffle his hair before remembering there wasn't much "It doesn't mean much. I've been honorably discharged."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kynot, but I'm sure it's for the best. And we get to spend more time together." that last part didn't seem to cheer him up. So, I remembered how I'd spent my day and perked up instantly. "I have a surprise for you, since you'll be staying with us."

He looked confused and nodded. I closed my door behind me and hurried down the hallway. It was a bit dark down here so I had to ask him if he had any matches. He pulled out a box and I lit one, leading us to a door and opening the door, I went in first and lit a lamp before calling "Come in and take a look."

The room was particularly large, the walls were white and the floor was tiled, and in the corner was a full sized bed with white sheets and a comforter. A wooden desk sat in the opposite corner and a dresser was on the adjacent wall. He looked a bit shocked at it. "Thank you, Miss Glinda." He went to the desk and ran his fingers over it. I smiled as I watched him. "Oh and one more thing." I walked to the dresser and pulled out the drawer for him to see. "There's some night clothes in here and a couple of outfits. I had to guess your size, but we can get you more."

"Miss Glinda, it's fine really. You've done so much. You really don't have to do so much for me." He went over and closed the drawer.

"First of all, Glinda is fine. Second of all I'm glad to do these things for you," I pressed my hand to his cheek "and it'll be nice to have someone around when I don't have meetings or events to show up to."

He nodded and went to the corner. "There's a cl-closet here, if you want to hang up your uniform." I stumbled over the word as I remembered what waited in my own closet. Kynot looked down, ignoring my slip up, and ruffled his hair before stepping forward and hugging me hesitantly. I hadn't expected that, but I hugged him back before saying "The bathroom is up the hall and I'll be in my room if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged him once more before leaving him as he sat on his bed.

I rushed to my room and locked the door behind me. I opened the closet and gasped when it was empty. I panicked slightly but turned to the sound of a snort behind me.

Elphaba was laying across my bed, watching me. She smirked and said "I got impatient. I was on the balcony." She sat up and moved her feet off of the bed. "So, courage in the face of danger, huh?"

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say to that. I'd completely forgotten that Kynot had seen Elphaba the night he'd busted that safe-house. "Yeah."

"Did the face of danger happen to be green?" she prodded.

I ground my teeth slightly, "Elphaba, just because you think you're right and everyone's wrong doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"He didn't happen to tell you that most of the Animals in that safe-house were elderly or cubs did he?" she continued, frustration in her own voice.

Reality was coming back like a slap in the face. I wasn't catching up on old times with my former roommate, I was in a room with criminal, a woman who'd been hiding from the law for five years. I was trying to rebuild the friendship I'd lost with a a girl with a future more [promising than my own, with a woman I hardly knew more about than the propaganda in the newspapers. As I looked her in the eyes I realized she'd known this far longer than she'd let on.

"We can't do this." I said, a weak smile on my face.

I didn't look up to see her face but she sounded sad "No, your Goodness, I don't think we can." It irritated me that she could remain so sarcastic even now.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled.

She walked away slightly and began picking up her hat and scarf, she was putting them on when she asked "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before I left?"

I knew it word for word. My own responses were fuzzy but I remembered exactly what she'd said to me before I shook my head.

"I said I love you." she went to the balcony door before turning back to me and smiling, her broom in hand.

"I should have said it back." I mumbled, mostly to myself, looking at her with trails running down my face and she was so close to leaving. All she had to do was get over the small metal fence, but she didn't. As she stepped back onto the patio a bright light shot across the sky, and she jumped back into the room just in time for the rain to begin spilling. I wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but I hoped it was that she was supposed to stay, and that I was supposed to meet the woman that used to be the girl I knew again.

She stared out the door for a few moments, I didn't want to move, so I watched her. The rain was coming down pretty hard and with the door open it pooled at her feet, she didn't notice at first but when it seemed to have seeped through her boots she jumped back and hissed slightly. I couldn't help but laugh. "That sort of ruined your dramatic exit."

She pulled her hat and scarf off once more and turned back to me "I wasn't really looking forward to it that much anyway."

I went to her and grabbed her bandaged hand and pulled her to the bed to sit on the floor before closing the door and going to sit next to her.

"It's kind of pretty isn't it?" I asked as I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, watching the rain on the window.

"If by pretty you mean painful then yes." she was leaning on the bed slightly.

I laughed lowly and asked "Elphaba, what kind of work do you do? I mean, I know about the Animal rights stuff, everyone does, but what do you do. Certainly that can't be all."

She shrugged and mussed up her hair slightly "I work at a graveyard. Or maybe not anymore, this latest stunt left me less then excited to leave my apartment."

I remembered days before when Fiyero had been at a funeral. I grabbed her shirt slightly and pulled the hat back on her head. "It was you!" I almost shouted. "At the funeral."

She seemed shocked until a look of realization crossed my face "I suppose so? I did see Fiyero at a funeral a couple of days ago, if that's what you're talking about."

"Elphaba, are you by chance stalking us?" I questioned with a teasing tone.

She rolled her eyes "But of course, what else could I possibly be working at a graveyard for. Aside from the smell of dirt. And the constant company. You know how much of a people person I've always been."

At that I hit her playfully and she held the spot, feigning pain. "Elphaba, did you ever expect our paths to go in such different directions?" I found it hard to stay on one topic for long, too many things kept coming to me and I was curious about my old friend.

"I don't remember what I expected at Shiz. But I guess, towards the end I knew I'd have to leave, but I didn't really expect it to be the way I did. I really thought the wizard would be everythign I'd hoped. Someone who could make my father proud of me, and my sister act like she wasn't ashamed of me. Hell, maybe he working for him would've made people staring at me less uncomfortable. When he proved to me he was nothing but a weak old man who planned on using me to get what he wanted I had to leave, I couldn't let him use me but I couldn't go back to school. So I left, hoping, but not expecting you to come with me." She sounded so sad as she said that. I hadn't expected to get that much of an answer from her. All this time I'd just thought of her leaving as her leaving me, as her being selfish, and I'd sort of held it against her.

We spent the rest of the night talking, discussing our lives, and our relationships. I was, as was public knowledge, engaged, but she seemed to avoid most public situations. She mentioned seeing some of my speeches and such and clarified for me that most of the crimes she was blamed for were mostly not her doing. I apologized for punching her and she apologized for slapping me when she left. I fell asleep leaning against her shoulder, although I still had many more questions.


	16. Chapter 11: Worst Gardeners Ever

**A/N: I an so so so so so very sorry that this chapter has taken me so long. School sucks. Hard. But maybe I'll be a better person for it. I dunno. But okay I'm sorry if this one is rambling again, but I'll make it up to you guys when I can. I can't promise I can update very steadily now but I'll keep up in my notebook so I'll at least have a general idea when I'm typing. Thanks for all the comment's and reviews. I really appreciate 'em! Thank you guys for putting up with my lameness and lateness.**

Glinda

The night before was amazing but that was just the tip of the iceberg, but I didn't really feel what I'd been longing for then. That didn't start until the next day, when she brought me the sun. At least, I thought she had. I opened my eyes groggily to the sun shining in my window. I looked up slightly and smiled, seeing a black figure breaking up the light. It felt like a dream but the way I jolted from the bed would have made it seem like a nightmare. "What are you doing by the window?" I questioned worriedly, "Someone could see you," might have sounded to harsh.

I wasn't expecting to hear "Waiting for you to wake up, my love."

"Oh," I mumbled dumbfounded as I looked at my fiance smiling as he came to me "well I have."

"I can see that, so how did you sleep?" he leaned down onto the bed and kissed me.

I froze, an odd feeling in my stomach, one I knew but not that I'd ever felt before when kissing Fiyero. "Um, well." I pulled back slightly and mumbled.

"That's good, I assume Kynot told you about me leaving today?" He stood up, looking worried for a second but he relaxed quickly.

I nodded and stood up, noticing I'd had my fist clenched the whole time, when I relaxed it a small paper almost fell out but I caught it and held it out of Fiyero's sight. "It will be a shame for you to leave me but it's your duty. And with Kynot around it won't be as bad. Maybe by the time you get back we can even have the garden and yard set up."

He laughed as I hugged him and took in his scent "Well, don't overwork him, he's supposed to be a body guard." Fiyero's scent was his own, it was always the same and it was always a comfort to me, normally I'd have enjoyed the masculine smell, but today it was lacking something, it smelled too clean.

"I won't, I'll probably hire some extra hands to help out." I plastered on a smile over my confusion and looked at my door. "I showed him his room last night, I hope he liked it."

Fiyero thought quietly for a moment, before suggesting "I'll check on him before I leave. He seemed fine with his discharge but I know he was taking it hard. I'll be gone for a month so I don't want that to bother him."

I nodded and kissed my husband once more, again, it felt odd. Even watching him leave didn't have the usual sense of loss that it did before.

I sat down and unfolded the paper before reading

_Glinda,_

_I had to leave but I'll _

_be back later today. _

_I have an idea._

_E._

I bit my lip, wondering what her idea could be. When I thought Fiyero was gone I went to Kynot's room and knocked on the door. I giggled at the sound of a muffled "Yes, sir."

"It's me." I smiled at that and the door soon opened.

"Good morning Lady Glinda." his voice was scratchy.

I smiled and nodded "You too, I believe today would be as good as any to go to the market and find some things for the garden. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yes, ma'am, when are we leaving?" he asked and looked to his dresser.

"Um, about two or three hours. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." I smiled at him once more before going back to my room.

I was in the middle of a bath when I heard a knock at the front door. I rushed to get dressed when I went downstairs and put on my usual mask, rushing to much to decide on how to act, and smiling when I saw Kynot talking to a very stiff figure at the door.

"Um, who are you?" the boy questioned.

"Gardener for Lady Glinda." the figure mumbled but I knew the voice, the men's clothing and the cap.

I decided to step in and patted Kynot on the shoulder "Thank you for getting the door, this is the gardener that will be helping us with picking and planting the garden today."

I held out my hand and shook the gloved one of the gardener, feeling the stiff handshake, and remembering she'd be working with a broken hand. "Hello, this is my guard and good friend Kynot. He'll be helping us today." I said the last part slightly sternly but turned to Kynot who looked away a bit bashfully, adapting to his new role.

"Yes, ma'am." I could hear the smirk in her words as she hesitantly held out her hand for Kynot to shake. He had a strong handshake because Elphaba jumped back slightly.

"I suppose we're all ready," I looked Kynot over, he'd chosen a pair of black pants and one of the the tunics I'd chosen for him. They fit well enough so I walked them out to the stable where the two hooked the horses up to a carriage and Elphaba chose to drive while Kynot and I sat in the back.

"So, um," I had no idea what to refer to Elphaba as.

"Saint." she mumbled and looked around the market, nothing seemed to interest her.

"Saint, what do you think we should look for?" I was curious what she thought.

She shrugged "Um, bushes."

"Brilliant gardener." Kynot mumbled on other side.

"Bushes it is then." I pulled them both towards a small section with bushes.

I left the two behind and watched them talk as I went into a small setup and looked at all the bushes. As they spoke I noticed them turn away from each other, well, Kynot was speaking but I didn't know if Elphaba was. I ordered the bushes be sent to my house this afternoon. Flowers could wait.

"Kynot did you like the clothes and your room." I questioned as we went to a different part of the market.

He nodded "Yes ma'am, thank you very much."

After that we spent a while shopping around.

Elphaba

Glinda took so long at the marketplace that I was bored out of my mind but the boy, Kynot, seemed almost paranoid, but not for himself, he seemed worried about Glinda. I sighed and groaned a lot, while she rolled her eyes. The worst part of the trip might have been when Glinda found a cart covered in small bottles of oils.

"Oh, these are magnificent!" she circled around the cart, opening and smelling bottles before closing them and moving on. She wandered around the cart until she found a few bottles and went to Kynot and held three different bottles under his nose in a quick succession. The boy seemed a bit surprised when she asked "Which one do you like the most?"

"Um, the, uh, second one?" he sounded a bit confused.

She nodded and thought for a second "The Vinkan Rose? I suppose it's nice. Alright." She went to the shopkeeper and bought several different bottles. I hung back from them while she looked at the bottles, I felt more comfortable pretending to look at a shirt then to actually have bottles shoved in my face.

When we returned to the house I felt a bit more like a gardener. We began to dig the holes the bushes were to be put in all over the yard. It was hard manipulating the shovel without one hand but I made it work. We got most of them finished pretty quickly. It was just after noon when we took a break. Glinda went inside to get something, when Kynot and I began talking.

"Nice day." I mumbled

He sighed "Yep."

"Lady Glinda seems pretty into this gardening thing." I said it but restrained the groan of, how she could have been helping a bit more than the occasional "How about a few over there."

"Yeah, I think she's been planning this since she got the house." he shrugged slightly.

How long had he known about this? "How does a kid like you get in such good graces with Lady Glinda?"

He didn't seem all to excited to answer but he did "Family friend. How about you?"

"You could say the same." I didn't want to add to much

"You suck as a Gardener. This can't be what you really do."

"So do you, but I usually dig graves." I tried to say it with an air of nonchalance but it wasn't the type of job you typically advertise.

He huffed at that, I had to restrain the urge to laugh "I'm not a gardener, I'm a body guard. How does a grave digger end up gardening for Lady Glinda?"

I had to laugh at that "I'm sure she enjoys playing along with your little bodyguard game. She was hiring and I needed extra work." He didn't need to know that I'd been avoiding my job for days, knowing I would be fired.

"I'm an ex soldier of the Gale Force Royal Guard!" He was almost yelling.

Even though I was shocked they would allow anyone as young as him to join the Gale Force I rolled my eyes "Oh, and that makes you so very special. Congratulations on surviving, that's a skill all on it's own."

"I saw the wicked witch! I took down one of her Animal bases!" he seemed adamant on me respecting him, but that wasn't going to make it happen.

I quirked an eyebrow at that and smirked "That's such a treat, did she maybe sweep you off your feet with that broom of hers?"

He was getting more irritated "She was green as sin and when she arrived she began conspiring with her Animals. If I hadn't been there she could have finished her plotting."

I couldn't help but snort at that "Because Animals are the most amazing fighters and who wouldn't want to follow a green woman into battle?"

That seemed to set him off. He growled audibly, but rather than say anything else he stormed off, just as Glinda was coming back outside. She had a tray with glasses on it but stopped to speak to him. After that he went inside and Glinda came and sat next to me silently. She watched me and I felt my cheeks flush slightly under my bandana before I had to ask, "What's wrong?"

I supposed I really should have expected it when she said, "As if you don't know." Well, actually she yelled it.

I probably should have apologized instead of grinning, "I'd say he started it but that's take away the satisfaction of knowing I scared him away."

"Elphie! He's just a child. He got swept into this, you don't have to make it harder for him." I felt jealous that she was so willing to defend him while she'd spent years putting me down to the public.

"He says he was a soldier, he should have grown up by now." I hate thinking about how harsh I sounded but at the moment I meant it.

I heard her hand before I really felt it and I really felt it. I stumbled slightly before glaring at her and shouting "He wants to be a soldier than he has to grow up, the Animals that were killed and captured because of him don't get to whine." I went back to digging, I might have to admit I deserved it when the clouds that barely shielded me before disappeared and left the blazing sun overhead.

I'd finished digging the holes on my own, and by the time the bushes arrived the sun was beating down on me. The men had begun bringing them back and although we hadn't spoken in hours, Glinda dragged me out of the sun to sit in the shade. I tried getting up and going to help but she wouldn't let me. She pulled off my bandana so I'd stay, but I have to admit, it felt good just to have that off. I huddled in the shade until the men left. Glinda told me and Kynot we'd finish tomorrow and gave him money before giving him to buy dinner. He protested but eventually caved. She dragged me into the house, panting and forcing me to rest.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled lowly.

She smiled weakly and sighed, "Doesn't matter."

"I feel bad." I sat up trying to tell her.

"Leave."

"What?" I was kind of surprised. I'd thought we were getting along.

She shook her head seeing my worried look "Leave, and come back when it's dark. Wait under my balcony."

I couldn't help but smirk at that "Why, your Goodness, are eyou perhaps planning to sneak around with a criminal?" I tested the waters with the jest.

She smiled slightly "Just be there."

I took my bandana and nodded. Leaving that house was a bit sad, I was still sore, tired, and sweaty, but I couldn't go home. I wandered around until dark before going back and waiting under the balcony with very little light filtering out, wondering if she'd forgotten I was there.


	17. Chapter 12: When the wicked one is shy

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's not exactly actiony but it feels really good to me. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you guys who still do and those who are reading. Any tips and advice are really helpful, I do my best to use them when I write.**

Elphaba

I waited at least an hour under Glinda's balcony, certain she'd forgotten about me but still hopeful. I was huddled outside when I felt something on my head, at first I swatted it away but I heard a giggle over me. I looked and saw a white sheet hanging over me, and when I leaned forward I saw a grinning blonde.

"What's that for?" I wondered aloud but received no response farther than the finger that covered her lips.

"Climb up." she whispered it and I had to strain to hear it.

"What?"

"Just do it."

I shook my head and looked around before grabbing the sheet and tugging slightly, it didn't give so I figured she'd tied it to something. I shimmied up slowly and eventually was able to pull myself over the balcony. I sat on the ground and panted slightly, ripping my bandana and hat off, far to hot to continue wearing them. Glinda sat next to me and pulled my hair down but as I felt it I groaned.

"Seems like you've been doing this for years." she giggled.

I sighed, "Climbing sheets?"

"Sneaking into houses." I couldn't say I hadn't, I could, however, say I wasn't very good at it.

I caught my breath before stretching and then helping Glinda up. I went into the room and sat on the ground, trying my best not to get anything dirty.

"You smell awful." it sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. Of course, it was at the time.

"I truly expected to smell of flowers after today."

"It's all that sweat and dirt, if only you could bathe, it would come right off."

I snorted at that, "If only."

Glinda began wandering around the room as if she were looking for something. I followed her carefully with my eyes as she pranced about the room, shifting one thing or another before moving on. I quirked an eyebrow as she continued and soon found a familiar little bag, she brought it up to me grinning.

"What is that?"

She dumped the bag on the bed and I heard the clack of the glass viles "Take off your shirt."

"What? No. Absolutely not." I wanted to, I really did.

"Please Elphie, it's just like at Shiz." I could here the slight whine, but I tried to refrain.

The first thought that crossed my mind was that last time my clothes was already off. I blushed slightly at that and stuttered "N-no, it's not p-proper."

She rolled her eyes and reached for my shirt buttons only for me to grab her wrists gently "Elphie, since when do you care about propriety?"

"I don't, but, well, you should. Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" I regretted saying it as soon as I did but it seemed to stop her. She dropped her hands slightly but I didn't let go.

"You never seemed to like him when we were in school." she mumbled and looked down, smiling sadly. I hated the way she looked. I thought she was happy with Fiyero, had he done something to hurt her?

"My opinion of him has never mattered, but I suppose I like that he makes you happy. He does make you happy, doesn't he?" I'd never hated the man, just his presence when in the company of Glinda.

She was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm happy with him. He's smart, and funny, and loyal." I nodded and fought the urge to point out she just described a dog, I doubted that would have changed that sad smile for the better anyway. I pulled her into a hug. That seemed to do the trick.

"So, your goodness, when's the wedding planned to happen?" I looked down at the blonde in my arms when she didn't answer. She'd buried her nose in the shirt she'd been trying to remove but I could tell she was awake.

I repeated the question, only to receive a "What?" Deep pools of blue stared back into my own eyes and as I completely forgot what the conversation preceding this had been about as I leaned down and pressed my lips to Glinda's and without any hesitation she responded to my hesitant pressure with gentle confidence of her own. I honestly couldn't tell you which relationship might have been more destroyed with that kiss, Glinda's and Fiyero's or our friendship, because after that kiss we certainly couldn't go back to being just friends.

Admitting that I'd spent years remembering how Glinda's lips felt is quite a bit pathetic, especially when I realize just how dulled my memory had become. As soft as I remembered her lips were five years ago, as sweet as they tasted, as much as I wanted to stay with her and never leave, it would never compare to the reality of the real Glinda.

"It's not mint" she mumbled under her breath when she finally pulled away from me.

"What?" I had no idea where that had come from.

She blushed slightly and looked away before saying "I could never remember what you tasted like, so I'd always imagine peppermint."

I scrunched my nose up and laughed. She didn't seem to happy with that when she looked up at me, her cheeks ablaze "What's so funny?"

"I hate peppermint." I couldn't help laughing as her eyebrows knit together. It was cute, until she stood up and I flinched. She raised an eyebrow at that and I shrugged "You've been a tad bit more violent than I'd expect from the supposed 'good' witch."

She huffed and sat back with her arms crossed. I couldn't help but continue to laugh.

Glinda

I couldn't really say I'd even heard Elphaba laugh so much at Shiz. She'd smirk or snicker but the cheerful sound that kept slipping out of Elphaba's lips was so amazing. And so maybe I was being a little violent, she was acting like I could actually hurt her.

"Would that suggest that maybe you like things a bit rough, Miss Galinda?"

I blushed at that, more because of what she called me than what she suggested. Nobody had called me that in years but it kept slipping out for her. "Maybe I do, Miss Elphaba."

That didn't seem to be the answer she'd expected when her eyebrows knit together a bit. I bit my lip to hold back a grin and leaned forward, kissing her again. I had her back pressed to the bed and she made no move to stop me. Her lips tasted so amazing, but definitely not like mint. I suppose a green person might not be the biggest fan of many green things. I traced her lips gently with my tongue and she replied by parting them, although she seemed unsure. I slid my hands around her neck and slipped one into her hair to play with it. I hadn't fully noticed how tense she was until she sighed against my lips and relaxed against me.

"Calm down." I kissed her cheek and across her jaw.

She squirmed, almost uncomfortably, and nodded. I reached for the buttons on her shirt and she grabbed my hands again but relaxed slightly and let go, instead moving them down to start unbuttoning it from the bottom while I did the top and we met a little less than halfway because her hands were shaking slightly.

"Elphie?" I got her attention and she looked up, her cheeks had flushed to an almost plant-like shade of green. I pressed my lips to hers again and pushed the shirt down her shoulders, "You can tell me to stop if you want to." She nodded and pushed the shirt off the rest of the way before taking a deep breath.

"Alright. I suppose nobody would have ever imagined the best way to scare the Wicked Witch would be to get her naked." She laughed nervously and I smiled.

"I didn't know the Wicked Witch was scared so easily." I looked her over, taking in the woman before me. Her skin was magnificent, smooth and flawless and I couldn't help but slide my hands up her arms and over her shoulders and onto her chest.

"I'm sure there's a lot about her that you don't know." She watched my hands, I could feel her muscles tense and relax with each motion I made.

"For instance?" I queried while I leaned forward and kissed across her jaw while I reached over her shoulders to unclasp her bra. I slipped it off and I marveled at the newly revealed skin when I leaned back.

"Wow." It slipped out before I could stop it and I watched her body turn the same dark green as before and I looked up "I'm sorry, it's just, wow."

She crossed her arms slightly "It's fine. I should be used to it." She gave what I assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile and looked toward her shirt on the ground.

I placed my palm on her cheek and turned her to look at me and kissed her gently "Elphie you're so beautiful." She didn't lighten very much but she kissed me back. I stood up and pulled her with me, standing on my toes to kiss her neck and feeling the motion as she swallowed. I slid my hands down her body and traced them over her hips to the front of her pants. I unbuttoned them before sliding them down, I moved my hands back to her hips, craving more of her skin, only to be stopped.

"Not now." The nervousness was still there but her voice was firm. She'd always been sure about what she wanted, and I accepted that she didn't want to go to far now.

"Fine, not now." I'm not sure if it was a promise or a warning but we agreed it wasn't the right time.

I pushed Elphaba onto the bed and she sat, kicking off her boots and pants awkwardly, I couldn't help but giggle. She looked up and stuck her tongue out. I moved forward to kiss her again but she stopped me, I looked myself up and down trying to figure out what was wrong but she slid one hand into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss, her other hand slipped under my arm and unlaced my dress. She fumbled slightly but got it off, I pulled back and let it slide off of me before leaning forward and moving over her, she seemed a bit more certain of herself as she looked me over, her eyes were almost emotionless as she looked me up and down as I'd done her and when she went so long without saying anything I understood how she felt so nervous before. I pulled back to sit up but a look of worry crossed her face and she followed.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'd spent so much time thinking about this. You're so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

That made me blush. She smiled at that and kissed me again. We laid together for so long, exchanging kisses and light touches. Her voice was so smooth and amazing, every light touch in a new place introduced me to a new sigh of pleasure. It wasn't loud or rushed, it was just comfortable. I was too intrigued with what she had allowed me to see of her body to let her try anything herself.

We spent most of the night awake like that. Everything disappeared for the night. My guilt, our pasts, our lives before and without each other, and even though I'd grow to regret it, my fiance, were just out of the fantasy world that let us just lay together like we'd been doing it every night for years prior. I didn't fall asleep until the sun was coming up, instead I laid in Elphaba's arms, feeling at peace and like anything that was missing before was perfect now. I took in Elphaba's scent one more time, the last thing crossing my mind was how well sandalwood was complimented, well, overpowered, by dirt.


	18. Chapter 13: Lying to ourselves

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this update. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. This is my first attempt at writing M rated material, I tried to get a good balance of sensual but not pornographic. I hope I didn't just botch it. I really do appreciate what you guys have to say and any input you have, I do my best to put it to good use. Thanks.**

Elphaba

After our night together Glinda and I spent weeks dancing around touchy subjects. Some were a bit obvious, the wizard and my leaving. Not so obvious, or maybe it was, was sex. To be honest, it was mostly my fault. I couldn't ignore the obvious elephant in the room that was Galinda's fiance, he was gone for the month but in some ways he was still just lingering around. His uniforms in the closet held her eye far longer than felt comfortable when she'd go to her closet to change or get dress. I knew, and accepted that I was the one intruding on his relationship but I felt like lying to myself, telling myself that if things had gone differently, if they'd gone right, this could have been my life, he was just taking a place that maybe I could have been meant to fill.

I'd been in love with Glinda for years, most of them I hated that fact for making me regret my choices. I'd dreamed of the way things could have been if I'd stayed, would I have had the courage to do what I'd done now? I'd had the nerve to come in and make my way into her relationship but in college could I have gotten over myself and actually found out that she liked me. I thought about having her in my arms, being able to call her my own. I couldn't go back in time but for short bursts of thoughtless passion she was mine, and then I remembered, who else lived in that house, slept in that bed, and embraced the woman I loved.

It was amazing, I loved the way she kissed me, I'd never felt tenderness like when she kissed me or when she stroked my skin. That alone was amazing to me, I'd seen people stare at my skin so many different ways, in disgust, fear, concern, and even pity but when she looked at me and slid her hands all over my body like she'd never seen skin before, of course, she hadn't seen green skin for quite some time.

Maybe experience played it's own role, my having none and Glinda having enough to share. I'd mentioned it one night, we were in bed, me in pajamas I'd brought over and her in a nightdress. She had her back to my chest and I nuzzled her hair gently.

"I love having you here Elphie, I hate sleeping alone," she mumbled tiredly.

I didn't think before replying, "I guess it's good you don't have to often."

"I guess not," her voice was so low I almost didn't hear it.

"It must be hard when Fiyero leaves, this is a pretty big place."

"It wasn't as bad when I had my own apartment. He lived in the barracks and came to visit a lot. He'd spend the night when he could." I could hear a slight smile as her voice got a little bit louder, the conversation was waking her up.

I didn't say anything for a while, that was a little more information than I'd hoped for but I had to admit I'd been a bit curious and realized Glinda was waiting for a response. "Oh," was all that came out before I mentally berated myself.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that." she curled herself into a slight ball, as if she were trying to protect herself from something.

"It's fine, really. You're an adult, in a relationship with another adult," I left out the part about this happening while she had another relationship with a third adult, "and adults will do what they will do." I tried to shrug it off and close my eyes like I was going to sleep.

"Elphie." the way she said my name was almost heartbreaking, I could have replied, instead I just kept my eyes closed until I really did fall asleep.

At times, Glinda was the biggest reminder of Fiyero's presence. Every time I'd kissed her she'd kissed him a million times more, For every touch she spared me she'd gone farther with him and he'd payed her back more than I could find myself able to.

During the day it was fairly easy to avoid topics like those. For the most part, I helped Kynot finish the garden but others I had to go home or, rarely, Glinda and I would stay in bed. When I went home I did find out I'd lost my job, my boss didn't care, digging graves wasn't the hardest skill to master so he replaced me easily. That meant I'd have to go into my saving s to pay for the apartment I wasn't staying at but I supposed I'd have to start sleeping there again soon. Glinda had meetings to go to and public appearances she had to make and she made me promise not to go, I'd usually go home before the sun rose or if I slept late I'd have to sit in her room for the day to avoid being seen.

Kynot was still not my biggest fan but we didn't argue much. He didn't even seem to mind when Glinda began inviting to dinner. Sometimes she'd send us both out, usually she only did that when she wanted to prepare something special in her room.. The dinners went well enough but afterwards Glinda seemed to have the most fun putting the oils she'd bought to good use, enjoying what I'd allow her to, before I'd stop her.

One such night Glinda and I were in bed, her hands explored my body, as if they hadn't spent days doing just this, and trails of oils shining in dulled lamp lights. I enjoyed the sensations, watching her hands traverse the turns of my arms and shoulders, the subtle hills and valleys of my breasts, and the curves of my hips until her hand made a familiar turn on my stomach and slipped past my navel and I gripped her hand as my face flushed slightly with a mix of excitement and uncertainty.

"Elphie please." that was the first time she'd tried after I stopped her.

I blushed slightly and pulled her hand up to kiss her knuckles "I just, Glinda. Do you really want to?"

She kissed me hard and moaned against my lips, I could almost taste her need "Yes, Elphie, Yes I want to."

I wanted to know if she cared as much I did that she was engaged. Was she doing this just because Fiyero was gone or was it because she wanted me? I suppose I could have asked her, but instead I slid her hand back down my body and rested it at the top of my underwear. Her kisses were more gentle and I felt her smile against my lips. As she slipped the black fabric down my legs she seemed nervous herself, but nonetheless excited.

Glinda

I really didn't want to push Elphaba into anything. I'd never even asked her about being intimate with anyone. It wasn't something I took lightly and I'd ever only considered it with two people, Fiyero being very willing and my closest chance with Elphie involving far to much alcohol for my liking. Now she'd given me the opportunity and when I finally had it I was nervous.

With Fiyero I'd usually been on the receiving end and although I had no reason to complain, intimacy with Fiyero would most definitely be different than with Elphaba. I tried to take it slow, sliding the black obstruction slowly down her legs, kissing her gently and stroking her hips and thighs. I kissed up and down her jaw, to her neck and trailed my lips down to the raised peaks of the very hills I'd just been massaging. Her moans were so wonderful, they weren't soft like silky like my own or even course like Fiyero's, they were a distinguishable mix.

As I stroked her inner thighs I received drawn out "oh"s but as I inched upward slight gasps of surprise, but hardly protests, were my compensation. I don't believe I'd ever doubted it but as I leaned back to look over the woman before me I saw that she was in fact, entirely green. Even the specks of skin peaking through a light covering of curly black hair at the meeting of two very long, unexpectedly, elegant legs were a pale tea green. I slid my fingers up to feel a wet and waiting passage. I parted the entrance to soundtrack of a more enhanced version of the moans I'd heard before to feel a wet core.

As I watched Elphaba's face her mouth formed an "O" with each brush of my fingers, but a constant shock covered her features. I wondered what could have her so shocked. Maybe she hadn't expected the pleasure, or maybe it was that I could provide it when I seemed, and usually, received more than I gave. Whatever it was I liked that look. I tried stroking her node in a circular pattern, harder, and faster, and as her moans grew louder I wanted more of her. I leaned forward to kiss her again, she moaned into my lips as I slipped my finger lower, gently searching for the entrance I knew I'd find. I expected to find it sooner, instead searching motions became elongated strokes and then I found what I was looking for.

Elphaba closed her eyes as I slipped one finger into her. She gasped loudly and I pulled out nervously. She panted slightly and opened her eyes looking at me oddly.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I was worried about her, I hadn't meant to hurt her I just got excited.

"N-no," she panted slightly, her eyes were on the hand now resting high on her thigh.

I leaned forward and laid on her chest, "Are you sure?"

"I am," she bit her lip gently, "you didn't have to stop."

I was shocked at that, for a while she wouldn't even let me see her entirely naked but now she didn't want me to stop."Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes." she nodded and sat up with me in her arms. She kissed me and I laid her back down.

I moved more slowly this time, sliding into her and stopping before continuing. I pulled out slowly and continued, building a slow rhythm and soon her hips moved slightly against my own hand and her back arched slightly. I sped up a bit her moaning becoming pants and her mouth melting from the perfectly formed "O" to clenched teeth as she tried to withhold some sound. Sweat glistened on her brow, or maybe it was oil, and soon I was holding her hip and sliding in and out of her more smoothly and she moaned my name. Her breathing sped up and she seemed to be struggling to hold back a shout when her entire body shuddered and tensed, I recognized this easily and proudly rested my hand, pulling out and stroking her hip as she relaxed. I remembered something I'd remembered Fiyero doing and brought my finger to my mouth, the fragrance was so strong and I noticed it had filled the room, and licked my finger. It was delicious and I licked every inch while Elphaba watched in silence and caught her breath.

I laid by Elphaba's side that night, watching her while she watched me. We were quiet for the longest time. I wanted to know what she was thinking about, maybe something important or interesting. I was thinking of how it would have been, maybe if I'd gone with her, maybe if she'd stayed, or if I left Fiyero for her then. The could have been our every night, and in the morning we could wake up and go our separate ways to whichever jobs we took up. I think that might have been a good life with Elphaba, even if I was lying to myself in thinking that as selfish as I was so many years ago that I would give up the life I have now. When I thought about leaving Fiyero, it seemed less and less awful. I loved Fiyero but in the last few weeks I'd been taking note of how similar he and Elphaba were. I remembered telling her at Shiz how much he reminded me of her, but now something always seemed to be missing. With Elphaba things felt so perfect, except I felt as if I'd betrayed her rather than Fiyero. Where Fiyero felt like a cut up piece of scrap meant to hold a place, Elphaba was the last puzzle piece. Could it be that somehow Elphaba had been meant to be a bigger part of my life than just a lost friend or a furtive lover? I looked back up at the silent green woman before me. Someone else might describe her gaze as shooting daggers but I knew better, I felt better, she was focused on me and only me. I drifted forward and nuzzled her chest as she slipped her arms around me.

"I love you Glinda," It felt like it'd been said a million times over, and made my heart flutter.

I smiled into her skin and yawned, "I love you too Elphie."

We fell asleep in each others arms and woke the same way.


	19. Chapter 14: Just a lot of heartbreak

**A/N: Alrighty, this took me awhile. But it's only cause I haven't been in the mood to type. But, I can say I've gotten farther in the story. I've just about finished the whole thing. There's really only a few left. But I am curious, once I end this, who would be interested in me writing a sequel? As always I'm grateful to my readers and reviewers and I still and always will appreciate reviews and advice, on any chapter. Thank you guys.**

Elphaba

You think I'd finally gotten what I'd wanted and things would fall into place. Instead,the morning after Glinda and I slept together, news came that she would have to leave me. She had heard that Fiyero and his soldiers were on the scene of a horrible incident and the wizard wanted one of his associates there. Apparently he believed that a well liked government would be best and ordered Glinda to handle it.

Glinda refused to to tell me what happened. I begged her while she packed a light bag and walked in and out of the room to tell Kynot to prepare.  
"What happened?" I begged her to tell me.

She walked into the closet mumbling "I can't."

"Why not?" I followed her to the door where she left down the hall.

"I just don't think you need to know right now." she kissed me deeply and I sighed against her lips forgetting my urgings until she pulled away.

"But why do you have to go? Why couldn't you just stay?" I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again.

I knew she was having second thoughts as well but she pulled away and said "I have to. Don't leave until nightfall"

She was careful to kiss my cheek and before she left. I watched her leave and heard the door close behind her and Kynot. I looked out the window to watch as Glinda left; I'd heard that her bubble spell was magnificent but as I watched the bubble drift away I realized how heartbreakingly beautiful it was.

I waited until nightfall as Glinda said to, pacing around the room and jumping at every creaking floor board, and left when I finally could. I couldn't climb down like I normally would with Glinda, instead I had to jump carefully.. I landed hard but did my best to roll, only becoming a bit disoriented.

Getting home was a bit hard, trying to hide from anybody who might think it odd to see anybody wandering the streets at this time. At home I prepared to spend a very unwelcome night alone. I stripped and laid down in the sheets that had grown cold and stiff from disuse. I was slipping into what promised, or threatened, to be a very lonely sleep, when a loud know came at my door. I jumped up and pulled a frock over my head and went to the door to peer through the peep-hole. I hardly had time for my vision to focus when I heard a frantic shout.

"Saint, open the door!" the only unfamiliar aspect of the voice was the worry.

I gave into the man's request and Charlie barged in, closing the door and leaning against it. I only had his voice to rely on because his face was overcast by a dark hood.

"I-I- Saint, you have to get to Munchkin land." his voice sounded rough as he choked out the words.

I grabbed his shoulders, growing worried, "What, why?"

He was silent for a long moment as if he was choosing his words carefully. He pulled down his hood with his metal hand, only to reveal a similarly decorated jaw. I was a bit surprised at the addition but even more so that I could still read the uncertainty on his face.

"It's Nessa. Something's happened, and although I'm not sure what, all of Oz is going to know." He said it like that was it, but I heard the end as if he wanted to continue, to throw in an "and, you should know."

"Charlie, what else?" I urged him on.

He tried to keep holding back, it looked painful with the steel strap that was now his mouth as he sighed. "It's Nick too. I;m worried about him.

"What's wrong with Nick?" I asked worriedly.

"Elphaba did I ever tell you about my hand, and well, now my jaw?" his digression was disconcerting but I shook my head.

"When I was a soldier, I'd gotten my hand blown off when I hesitated to throw a bomb into an outpost of Vinkan Elephants. I was left behind by my squad and had to make my way back to Munchkin land on my own. Nick, of course, told me that my altruism is what made me lose my hand, I told him I'd gladly die for it but never again in the armed services. Our paths separated for a short time as I tried to find another way to satisfy the distance I sought from my brothers docile lifestyle. This eventually led me to finding an old man, willing to replace my arm in the same way he would a watch or a tick tock device. My jaw eventually needed the same treatment and when Nick developed the same need I introduced him to the man. In recent letters he's told me that his ax, his livelihood, had turned against him and I fear he's abused the surrogates he'd been able to receive. He'd given word of your sister, suggesting she'd been involved in his loss." He looked awful as he'd told the story. It wasn't his story, honestly, it was a snippet, what he entrusted me with, but only out of need. I couldn't deny his request of "I want you to go. I need you to. In any case you are needed their. If any rumors are true, the Eminence is needed. The true Eminence."

I wanted to argue it, I truly did, but I couldn't tell him I wouldn't consider it. On the one hand, The Eminent Thropp was a powerful title, it could turn the tides of the Wizard's choices to ban Animal rights, on the other, I wasn't a leader, I was hardly able to handle my life, much less an entire nations. I nodded to charlie and he told me that, truthfully, I couldn't return to the city. It was too dangerous. He gave me a map with a supposed safe house for us to meet at. I packed a bag, with the Grimmerie, flung my cloak over my shoulders, and grabbed my hat. I hugged Charlie once more and assured him that I would check on his brother and I left, the wind blowing against me in a way that seemed only fit, in the road I found myself traveling, when had the wind ever blown me in the right direction?

Glinda

The entire trip all that drifted through my mind was her. She'd finally given herself to me and I repaid her by leaving for a land she felt less welcome in than Oz and heading toward the man I'd promised my love to, just in time to find out it could never be his. Kynot was silent, he never moved his eyes from the ground below us. Eventually he confessed to a fear of heights. I told him that bubbling is always hard the first few times. I admit to him that I'd thrown up the first time I tried passing a tree top.

By mid-afternoon we reached Colwen Grounds. At first the small plaza, littered with soldiers, seemed normal enough, shops and carts were everywhere with a small church at the end. In the center of the courtyard was a house, it could have passed for just a new addition since it hadn't been here when I'd last visited, but this wasn't a visit. I approached the house, now noticing it's destroyed patio and dirt clods on the side, then I saw two guards as I turned the corner. They stood over a bloodied spot and I gasped, Kynot shuffled uncomfortably, behind me. I was staring at the dark red spot, at first I didn't hear Fiyero shout our names.

Kynot touched my arm to draw my attention back and I tore my eyes away from the horrid sight. Fiyero drew me into his arms and explained what the witnesses had reported and what the girl they'd pulled from the house said. Frankly I was amazed the girl could survive an event like that, but when I spoke to her, I found she was a few Winkies short of a tribe. I assumed flying into town in a house wouldn't leave you totally unscathed, I couldn't figure out where a Kansas could be located on a map, but she insisted it would be there.

Fiyero had everyone evacuate the square, but still took us away from his group and tells me what the shoes Nessarose had favored so much would mean to the citizens. They were her symbol and her supposed power and the Munchkins would kill for them. She refuses to destroy them and instead gives them to the girl. Fiyero offer to go with the girl to request that the wizard send them home, if anyone would know about traveling to other worlds, supposedly it would have been the wizard. He had his men remain in munchkin landd, for now it was a free territory even if it was rumored Nessa had been planning a recession from Oz, their government dealings would be sticky, Fiyero hoped his pseudo government would dilute the mess a bit. Fiyero left with the girl on foot, choosing not to wait for a carriage. I assumed that would be the last of the drama, aside from the eventual funeral for the last hope for a leader since the Eminent line was down to a dead leader and a defected enemy to Oz.

I thought that was it, I was proven so very wrong when that night, after many announcements and speeches, Elphaba arrived, digging for answers. It felt wrong that I should be the one to tell her of her sisters passing. We met at the house that belonged to her sister, a magnificent mansion I hardly expected from Munchkin land, one would rarely expect magnificent architecture from a people that barely surpassed the height of a bar counter.

I told her as bluntly as I could "Elphaba I'm sorry but you're the only Thropp left."

She remained silent, glowering at the ground for some time before uttering, "What about her shoes?"

"What?" I was stunned that that was her only response to her sister's death.

"Those shoes were mine. I'm Nessa's next of kin." She wouldn't let me hold her eye.

I grew angry with her quickly "Elphaba, your sister is dead and all you care about is shoes?"

"Glinda you wouldn't unders-" I cut her off before she could even think of finishing.

"Understand what? That you keep leaving and running and shirking your responsibilities to your friends and family to go play vigilante?" I yelled at her.

She looked stunned but retorted "I'm sorry I had values. I'm sorry for not giving up what I believed in to wave to crowds and fuck the pretty pretty prince."

I'd been blunt but she was piercing me "You didn't seem to care about your values when you fucked the pretty prince's wife." We were mean. I didn't even know I could be so mean, but we were tearing into each other.

"I didn't fuck you Glinda, I fucked up everything I'd given up my life for. I could have been like you, I could have kept on doing what you did, but I can't bear the wait of the perfect porcelain mask you wear." She yelled at me.

In that moment we both turned to see Kynot walk in. He looked shocked and reached for his gun as his eyes locked on the green woman between us. I was stunned into silence and I'm sure it was much faster, but in the time that I believed I could have run downstairs and announcedd to the whole ofMunchkin landnd and lead a parade, Elphaba lunged at Kynot and knocked the gun from his hand as a loud shot rang out. I screamed as I saw the blood but I wasn't sure whose it was. The two bodies rolled and thrashed violently in a barragee of fists and knees, until Elphaba could escape, but not before Kynot could rip the hem of her frock and run after her. He was too late, as I found the strength to move to the window I could hear the jeers of hatred at both the sisters. I grasp the dark fabric that Kynot dropped and hold it to my chest as I begin to cry. I later heard that the witch flew off down the yellow-brick road, and for years after that road would symbolize a loss more painful than I assumed death to be.


	20. Chapter 15: Guilt guilt and more maunts?

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been going through some stuff. Thanks for putting up with me. Thanks to the readers and reviewers, I always appreciate it.**

Elphaba

I knew that I shouldn't have yelled at Glinda as I had but she didn't have to yell back. She should have been the level headed one, I couldn't do it. I shouldn't have been expected to. Even as I thought it, I just knew I wanted to be the one that was right.

That night I chose to fly low to the ground, hoping to find Fiyero and the girl. I found them but it was a bit unnerving to see an unmentioned member of their party. There was a slight glint from the moon on the anonymous man as I got closer and then I noticed an ax in his hand and remember what Charlie said. That couldn't be the man I'd been meant to check on, the boy I'd met with his brother. I landed before them and the girl cowered behind the two. Fiyero hardly seemed shocked to see me but held up his hand and took a slight step forward but didn't address me yet, instead he turned to see the tin man run up to me and hold me up by the front of my frock.

Nick had dropped his ax already and grabbed me to yell, "How could she do this to me? Elphaba, my brother was good enough for you to help but not me? You let her turn me into this monstrosity!"

I tried to pull him off but he shook me so violently and I couldn't tear myself away from him. He threw me on the ground before him and cocked his leg as if to kick me but instead I heard the sound of metal being dragged on the brick and looked up to see Fiyero pulling him away. He threw the man down and told him to wait with the little girl and my eyes fell to the shoes. Even in the dim lighting of the moon the red glint was so very obvious on her feet and I wanted them, I didn't even know why.

Fiyero returned when I regained my composure and stood up. I flinched when he moved toward me but I tensed as I felt him pull me into an embrace.

"I've truly missed you these last few years." It was sincere, in that moment, I almost preferred he hit me. I deserved after the last month.

"Your reputation is a testament to that." I didn't say it spitefully, just frankly.

He laughed at that, I missed him, hated him and felt lower than the dirt on his shoes all at the same time. I tried not to smile as we spoke, it was wrong for me to be in his presence like we were friend, we were far from it, but it was just another chance for me to lie to myself. He admitted he couldn't turn me in, I told him I had nowhere to go, and he offered me a solution. "This is a safe house, it's been in my family for generations but I'm no longer welcome there. I suppose you can put it to some use," I showed him my map and he marked the area I'd be heading to in the Vinkan territory. He apologized because he couldn't do more. He told me he couldn't give me the shoes, I'd gone so low as to offer to take over the Eminency, and he seemed to consider it. If I took over it might be a bit less of a mess for him to handle but he refused. He knew I wouldn't do it. I'd leave without the shoes for now.

Leaving gave me a slight sense of relief, I didn't turn back but I could feel Nick's eyes on me. He'd suffered and I didn't know why. I didn't think I'd ever find out why. Nick Chopper might have been the proof that I could never be the most wicked of the Thropp sisters.

I'd traveled by broom that night and soon I was on the outskirts of the Emerald City even though I wouldn't be able to return. The map lead me here and as dawn broke I had to make my way on foot. The place Charlie felt like leading me to was close to the city but it was on the far side. It was almost night once more as I reached the building, it was a mauntery, maybe Unionist. I groaned as I approached, I hoped this was the right place because even as I approached I had to strain my eyes to keep them open.

I reached the door of the mauntery and lean against the frame, I dropped the broom at my side and knocked weakly. I saw no candles lit upstairs and, it was a bit discouraging so I tried to knock harder. I closed my eyes and my last thought as I heard the door open was that the woman in the cloister might not appreciate a criminal passing out on their doorstep.

I woke in a bed with a start, I wasn't sure how long I'd been out but I felt groggy. I turned my head slowly so as not to make myself dizzy and saw Charlie, he was asleep in the chair next to my bed. I got up as silently as I could and tried to lean against the wall to steady myself as I walked to the door, my foot caught on a rug and I tried to steady myself. Charlie hardly even seemed to stir as I landed loudly. I picked myself up once more and went to the door. I opened it and looked out to see maunts walking past the door, several froze as I opened it though.

Some looked worried, others frightened, it took a moment for me to remember that, not only was I green, I was a wanted criminal. But even so, one maunt, an older looking woman stepped forward, and scattered the younger women.

"So, you've finally come to?" it wasn't actually a question but I felt the need to reply.

"It appears so, but I can't say for sure."

She laughed dryly at that "Well, you're opinion's the only one that matters."

I disliked the woman already, her forcing me back into the bed didn't help. She shoved me into the room, ignoring my groans as I sit back on the bed.

"How long has Charlie been here?" I question, shifting anxiously in the bed. I didn't particularly enjoy feeling weak but this woman unnerved me, she was so bossy.

She ignored my question at first, going to the table next to the bed and pouring water into a glass from a pitcher and shoving it at me, "Drink."

I didn't argue, instead I glared and took the glass.

"It's much easier now that you can actually water yourself. Your friend arrived a couple of days before you. He's been in that chair waiting for you the last couple of days though. Poor dear about had a heart attack when you passed out on the steps."

She made me lay back down, although, to be honest, I was feeling wary. The next time I woke Charlie was up. He looked over the map and the place Fiyero had marked. He didn't think it was the best option but so far it seemed to be my only option. At once he told me he wouldn't allow me to make the trek to the Vinkus alone, but I tried to argue him out of it. He was being stubborn and he knew it but he refused to give up. Before I left of my own accord the maunts alerted us that if we could spare a few days a convoy would be able to lead us through Kumbricia's pass. In that time we prepared to leave and met with Oatsie Manglehand.

Glinda

I spent days locked away, crying, and reliving the two most terrible days in my life. I'd believed my heart had broken so much that it couldn't possibly fall apart anymore but I was wrong. The more I mulled over the last few moments of both times my Elphie left me, the emptier my chest felt.

Kynot was so very patient for me. The only time he left my doorway was to get food for us; food that I usually ignored until he begged me to eat. I'm sure he just assumed I was worried about Fiyero or concerned about Elphaba making an appearance, I supposed it was for the best that he never knew how she really hurt me.

The day we left didn't seem like it could come fast enough for either of us. Munchkin land became to full of memories for me; everywhere I looked I could imagine something Elphaba might have done or somewhere she might have been in her youth. I couldn't remember where exactly she lived but how different could it have been? I summoned the bubble around us and headed back to my home, or at least what I was meant to think of as home. I didn't bother looking for Fiyero or the girl, if I was lucky I passed them without even being seen.

In my own home I acted the same as in Munchkin land. The house was so silent that the only really noticeable sounds when I stopped crying were the padded footsteps of Kynot as he made his way through the house. He'd still make me eat, knocking at the door to bring in a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of water. He didn't wait at my door as much but he made sure to check on me throughout the day. About a week after we returned home he came to my room particularly happy.

"Good morning, Lady Glinda." he was smiling so broadly, it almost made me want to. I hadn't seen a genuine smile from him for so long, it looked so endearing.

"I suppose," I couldn't cover the curiosity in my eyes although they'd been void of any other emotion than sadness for days.

He placed the tray on the edge of my bed and ruffled his hair, it had frown out and he was starting to look like the little boy I'd first met, once more, "Captain Fiyero is back, rumors have spread that' he's in the Emerald City with that girl and she has company, if it's true than he should be home today."

As he finished there was a knock at the door and her turned his head. He placed the tray on my nightstand and pushed it towards me for me to eat and dismissed himself. I felt so selfish as I watched him walk out, he had to spend all of his time alone with me when a child his age should have been doing just about anything other than waiting while I wasted away. Maybe Fiyero being back would help. The thought appeased one guilt but stirred another. Downstairs I could hear voices, a very familiar one rung above the others.

Fiyero came in the room slowly. He told me about his trip and his meeting with the wizard, at least, his impending meeting for the girl. He couldn't, or wouldn't, see her for a month. I nodded and tried to smile as he spoke but he knew something was wrong, and prodded me to find out about it. I just brushed it off and urged him to lay down, when he tried to do more than just sleep I convinced him that I'd rather just be held. It almost felt like being in my loves, except that damn dirt. He never smelt the same as Elphaba.

I awoke slowly, comfortably, in a warm embrace. I rubbed my eyes, enjoying the blur as I felt strong arms around me, I turned into an uncomfortably hard chest and looked up, disappointed in the conclusion my own imagination drew. Fiyero was handsome but he wasn't beautiful, and the most disappointing thing in his features seemed to be his dark skin, yes I'd always thought it was handsome and so exotic, but it just wasn't green.

"Good morning sleepyhead." He smiled down at me and yawned into my hair as he kissed it.

I blushed, feeling very inappropriate "Hi."

He sighed and nuzzled my head "You're so, sad my love, perhaps you might enjoy going to meet our guests."

I didn't want to argue, and instead agreed, "Maybe it will cheer me up."

It didn't, I knew it wouldn't but I went down and ate the dinner Kynot bought, and met Dorothy once more, with her traveling companions, the tin man, and the lion. Apparently Fiyero had known the lion before but he chose not to discuss the details of their relationship. I brushed it off. Later that night Kynot showed them the guest rooms. Fiyero and I returned to our bed, he was thoroughly worn from his trip, even after our nap. I felt so vile in bed with him, I was torn between guilt from cheating on my fiance and that of cheating on the love of my life. That night was many sleepless ones to come.


	21. Chapter 16: The truth will set you free?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on lately. It's spring break so I should have posted more. I want to have another Chap up tonight though so I hope you guys'll forgive me. Um, I'm sorry this ones sort of short. And hope the lemons are likable, even if they aren't my favorite persuasion. Again, hope it's not to pornish, or to vague. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I always appreciate it.**

Elphaba

Leaving the mauntery was a horrible experience. It was already agreed upon by everyone that, even though Oatsie was the kind of woman who valued her pay over the law, I should be disguised during the trip but the morning already proved to be in somebody else's favor as it began a slight drizzle. That thought was annoying enough but the storm grew, enough that I knew it would quickly soak through my clothing. Oatsie arrived leading a caravan of carts, mostly lead by horses, or for all I knew Horses. I chose to get in the farthest back, one loaded with animals and once again, possibly their sentient relatives. I felt relaxed in their presence but Charlie chose to remain up front, conversing with Oatsie more often than the other recipients of her services.

I avoided the other riders through the days between the mauntery and the castle in the Vinkus. I heard mumblings about me, rumors, of course the mention of the witch came up, but there were more, a murderer, a harlot, a thief; these people had no problem, entertaining themselves with stories of my past and my awkwardness. It was almost like Shiz, except, it wasn't. I could never go back there, not even mentally. That would hurt to much, because she wouldn't be there anymore. I allowed myself to slip past my usual cynicism and into more violent and hate-filled thoughts at myself. I doubted I could ever make myself believe I had made the best choices in my life.

The day finally came that we reached the castle. Most looked up at it in awe as we arrived but I kept my eyes low, the sun was out so I chose to walk alongside the cart I had claimed as a f aux home. Charlie came to me and urged me to look upon our approach, but as we reached the trail leading up the steep hill that housed our new home I couldn't understand why. It was ratty, and black, and falling apart. One day I would come to understand what kind of metaphor this castle was for my own being.

Charlie said his goodbyes, almost cheerily to the others, but I knew it was a front. He didn't care for these people, just the company they provided, I couldn't do the same for anyone, much less myself.

Oatsie snuck off from the others, told them to go ahead, giving my final hint as to her horses being as she mumbled directions in their ears. She came to me and slipped her arm around my shoulder, her head low but her eyes were very aware of Char lie's figure as he climbed the hill to the castle.

"I've heard of you." it was low, but I heard it loud and clear, and it almost made me jump.

I scowled from the hood of my coat but kept quiet as she laughed "And I respect your work. But I'm wondering how much good you can be to anyone out here."

At that I laughed, it was a choked and arid sound, it shocked even me "I can do much more good staying out of the way."

She shook her head, her laughter dying down slightly "Maybe you can, or maybe you think you can. Somewhere in the world, somewhere in Oz, somebody appreciates you, and what you're doing." She patted my back roughly and left, I didn't bother turning back, even if I wanted to.

In the castle there were four major towers, each one in their respective placement of north, south, east, and west. Charlie claims the south while I take the west. After we settled in our towers, we spent days avoiding each other. He'd leave food in the kitchen, with no explanation of how he got it, and I'd sit in my room, reading the grimmerie for lack of anything else. It wasn't as if I'd never tried to, but it was foreign tongue, every glance seemed to leave new glyphs on the page, as if they were footsteps, constantly being replaced on a beach. But I realized I'd given up to easily, now, each glance left me staring harder, and deciphering more. I felt the urge to take notes but I couldn't find much parchment and certainly no pens. I dealt with it and hoped my memory would suffice.

One day, Charlie caught me in the kitchen, he was just sitting there and I tried to greet him and leave with a bread roll but instead he stopped me.

"Elphaba," I kept my back to him, but didn't leave as I'd planned.

"Tell me about Nick." I winced at that, I hadn't planned to tell him about his brother."

"Elphaba, please." He was on the verge of begging. I could hear it in his voice, but I fought to keep my shoulders from shaking.

"Elphaba! Please!" I hadn't expected him to shout, I gripped the edge of the counter and as he was about to begin again I turned around.

"Fine." I cut him off as he took another breath, the only reason I knew he'd heard me was his slow exhale.

I looked up at him and sighed "H- he went to far. I couldn't even tell he'd been human at one point."

I could hear the creaking of his jaw as it tightened. I didn't want to keep going but as I tried to leave he held his arm out. "What did he say?" I could hear his voice shaking, he kept his face stoic.

I pushed his arm out of my way, growing frustrated, and said "He attacked me. He said 'She' did that to him, but I don't know who it could have been." I rubbed my temples, fighting not to cry and finished "He said you were good enough for me to help but not him."

Both our eyes were downcast as moments passed between us. The only sounds were our breathing, both were very off rhythm and very forced. I wanted to say more, to say something helpful, but I couldn't. Instead, I did something I was finding myself very good at, I walked away. Oatsie's words echoed in my head as I made my way to my tower. I didn't understand how anybody in Oz could appreciate me, much less anything I did. Nobody appreciated a coward.

Glinda

Kynot and I began spending a great deal of time outside of the house. Fiyero was always busy, all that seemed to matter to him was his paperwork. Looking back, that might have been a selfish way of thinking but now I hated that everyone seemed to be leaving me in some way. My fiance would come home and eat dinner, but he always went to bed early and woke up in the same manner. He'd feed the kids, and our other guests, who'd seemed to take up residence in our home, and then he'd leave. After that I hated the guests. Kynot seemed indifferent, although I could see how much it was better for him to be around other people.

I lost my emotions, it was if I'd misplaced them somewhere, but now I had a mask. Of course it was mostly for Fiyero and Kynot but it worked just as well for public appearances. I went to meetings and press events, but I loathed them. They were mostly just about the Wicked Witches appearance in Munchkinland. I hated thinking about it, but my mask kept me in tact.

I began feeling the effects of insomnia, watching Fiyero sleep, rather than partaking in it myself. I could close my eyes but never without seeing her face and shuddering, knowing that I shouldn't think of her with my future husband in my bed. One morning came, and Fiyero, turned to see me watching him, he smiled and pulled me close to him. I fought the urge to pull away and allowed him to hold me close, his scent made it too hard for me to close my eyes and pretend that he was Elphaba. I suppose it was for the best when I found out what was coming next.

"Waiting to wish me a good luck?" he mumbled groggily and smiled, kissing my cheek.

"W-with what?" I honestly had no clue what he'd need luck with today. All he'd been doing lately was paperwork.

He yawned and stretched slightly, "I'm taking Dorothy to see the Wizard."

I felt so much relief at that, and relaxed into Fiyero's chest, I hadn't even realized how tense I was. I regretted it though as Fiyero kissed me, I faked that well enough but soon his hands began to pull up my nightdress.

"I'm sorry my love, I've been neglecting you so much." I shivered as his hand slipped under my nightdress and felt it's way up my stomach and cupped one of my breasts. He mistook the reaction for anticipation while I knew it was guilt. I didn't feel bad for him as I allowed his mouth on my body and I did my best to mimic the reactions I'd provided before, when the experience was primal and I enjoyed it. Now, I hated him for making me cheat on my love, and myself for allowing it to happen. I moaned when he licked my breasts, and panted as his hand slipped under my panties. He took it as a sign to continue and he felt something I couldn't fake. I was anything but pleasured as he kissed his way down my body. This made it easier to fake as his scent only existed as an afterthought, now I could imagine my true love. I could pretend his forceful tongue was hers, although I wondered if she would be more gentle. I put her dark flowing hair in the place of the copper hair between my thighs and her soft green hands on my thighs in the places where brown ones gripped roughly. I did everything I could not to moan, her name as I came, panting into the morning light shining through the window.

My fantasy was soon shattered when the man I'd once thought I loved made his way over me. I looked at him, trying to replace his features with hers but it was impossible as I panted lightly beneath him. I put my hands on his chest gently, trying to feel the small soft breasts I'd adored so much. But soon any hopes of replacing the two died as he reached down and slid his pants down slightly. I stiffened as I realized what he was doing and looked up at him horrified. I felt his member on me and he entered me so smoothly but the ache was there, he groaned and that made me accept what I had to do.

"No!" I groaned as well, but more in discomfort than the pleasure he expressed.

He looked down at me concerned and pulled out "What? Did I hurt you? Are you alright?"

I looked at him up and down and a slight calm settled over me before I spoke and the tears slid out as quickly as he had "F-Fiyero, I c-can't do th-this." I sobbed, trying to keep my voice down.

"What can't you do, my love?" He held me in his arms, forgetting about his own little problem.

I pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing as my chest heaved painfully, "I can't be with you Fiyero. Not after what I've done."

He didn't respond, instead he put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. I knew I was ruining something amazing, he was an amazing man, he was sweet, and smart, and everything I had thought I could ever want when I was a young girl in Frottica, but now I couldn't deny who the woman I'd become wanted, and gave myself to.

"Fiyero, I s-slept with her," I mumbled.

"Wh-what? Who?" He didn't seem to have been able to hear at first but then he grasped it.

"Elphie." I sighed, wiping the tears on the back of my hand.

He didn't say anything. Instead he got up and went to the bathroom. I pulled my nightdress down and my underwear back on, and kept my eyes downcast. Even as Fiyero left, neither of us made any attempt to address the other.

I waited a few hours and heard Fiyero greet everybody and eventually leave. He hid his feelings as well as I did. I waited another hour before going stairs. Kynot was naturally very quiet, usually just staying in his room, but when I went out of my own I could find him. I looked everywhere, hoping I'd see him, hoping we could go out, maybe to buy him some clothes or books or something, but when I went to the front door I found a note, covered in his handwriting.

_Miss Glinda,_

_I've gone with the captain and the others to meet the wizard. Fiyero asked me not to disturb you but he said I could go. I hope you don't mind. I should be home before dark. The captain said he would handle dinner tonight. I'd like to ask you about maybe taking an interest in my studies when I return home, if you don't mind that is._

_Kynot._


End file.
